Something Borrowed, Something Blue
by gloomren
Summary: The time Kai Parker reaches a new level of sanity. And the Bennett witch would do anything to go to battle without him. Bonkai. Cover art by @afakegenius
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie sat there and blinked. What else was there to do?

The ever-bubbly guy seemed to have lost his tongue. She remembered the time he had flirted with her while talking about annoying siblings. The time before he ever revealed his true species. A sociopath that didn't bother to justify his actions. It was hard to believe the silent man in front of her was the same Kai.

His eyes were sparkling but she could see the grey in them. That thick tone of sadness. Even in his anger or his laughs. He would never be able to free himself of it.

Good.

People like him deserved every bitter end there was.

* * *

"Why didn't you come?" Kai asked again.

She wanted to laugh. Just sit there and laugh in his face. But she couldn't.

Even Bonnie Bennett was fed up with her battle mask after all.

"To meet a sociopath deep in the woods? Oh, I don't know. Trust issues, I guess."

The heavy grey was showing through Kai's gaze again. But he blinked it away pointing at her with a mere smirk. "Good point. Still not funny, though."

She could hear the usual mirth in his voice mixed with..something else. Bonnie felt naked under his gaze even though she was wearing a simple sleeveless top. He just sat there and stared into her eyes. He didn't avert his gaze when people walked past their table or when she gave him her best death glare.

The worst part was that Bonnie had never seen anyone staring at her like that. His eyes were focused as if she was a prey that could escape any minute. And yet, there was that 'something else' she had noticed before in his voice. He was staring at her in awe. And Bonnie wasn't even sure if it was part of his act.

Her glare shattered into pieces leaving her with a blank stare. Was it because of the Prison World that they were comfortable just staring at each other in silence, avoiding any noise?

"This..," he perked up his eyebrows leaning over the table, his look too severe for Bonnie's liking. "This is going to affect all of us. Do you have any idea what Lilly is about to do?"

He was always in her face threatening her ramparts. This was no exception. Bonnie wondered if the stubbles were his attempt to prove himself that he wasn't lying. That the psychopath Kai Parker had changed, moved on to a new level of sanity.

"No, I don't," she hissed before checking her surroundings for an audience. "But the Grille? Not the safest place to talk about this. A simple text would have sufficed."

Kai leaned back on his seat giving her the much needed personal space.

"A text? As in a warning?" He let out a cold chuckle shaking his head. "So you, Damon and whoever you decide to let in on it, can discuss and end it with a compromise?" His smile vanished absorbed by the dark blue eyes. "We need to stop her, Bon. There's no way around it."

Bonnie glared at him. "I'm not going to kill her."

Kai narrowed his eyes a smile dancing on his lips. "Isn't that how you handle the bad guys?"

Her eyebrows made a sassy lift. "I could lie about that," she showed off her teeth in a cringing smile. "But you're obviously still breathing. So, apparently not."

Kai groaned ruffling through his hair. "Fine. Don't kill her." He rested his elbows on the table breathing in her face again. "You still need me to bring her down."

She jutted her chin defying the fire in his eyes with her own. "No, I don't. And I'm also done talking to you."

Kai watched her walk away with a blank face. Yes, he was mad to say the least. The double standards she had in store when it came to her friends was eating away at his sanity. Or what was left from it.

"Text me if you change your mind," he yelled after her. Matt stared up from the table he was taking orders at, his gaze guarded.

A wicked smirk flashed over Kai's lips. Bonnie had not even bothered to turn around. He must have really pissed her off.

* * *

As soon as she was out in the dark side alley of the Grille, Bonnie's fingers flashed over her phone screen, typing eagerly. Only seconds later, Damon appeared.

It was so ironic. A few years back she would have avoided to meet him at a place like this. Far away from any witness' eyes.

Bonnie approached the vampire staring up in alarm. "We need to do something about it, Damon. She won't stop until she gets all of them back."

Damon studied her face with narrowed eyes. "Why? The ascendant is down the drain!"

Bonnie let out a laugh but it sounded like a bitter gasp. Had she really been thinking getting out of this mess would be as easy as destroying a device?

"I talked to Kai," Damon found it funny how easy that name came out of Bonnie's mouth – Well, at least for someone that threatened to melt off said person's face.

"There's a way to bring them back without the ascendant," she took a breath before continuing. "It's a dark ritual that requires my blood and - the blood of the Gemini coven leader."

The vampire scoffed, his eyebrows pulled in a despising frown. "She doesn't need them now. Do you see her going around ripping off people? She's adjusting, Bonnie."

"She attacked Elena," Bonnie crossed her arms. "You call that adjusting?"

Damon groaned. "That was because she was desperate..or alone, I don't _care_. As creepy as it sounds she seems to have history with Enzo. And guess what? Not so lonely anymore." He whispered the last part mockingly.

"Looks like your warlock friend is making a fuss about nothin'."

Bonnie perked up her eyebrows in an are-you-serious manner.

"Come, on, Bon Bon," he rolled his eyes. "It's a trick to have more alone time with you. Wouldn't be the first time."

And with that he walked off in his typical Damon-nonchalance. One of the traits Bonnie would have loved to kill him for a few years ago.

As soon as he was gone, her eyes narrowed. She didn't like Damon's reaction to the news. At all. Had he been knowing of that ritual all along?  
If that was the case she didn't want to think what else he was keeping from her about Mamma Salvatore.

The worst part was, as much as she hated to admit it, Kai had been right. Damon was not going to help her with this.

* * *

"I told you not to count on his friendship, Bon," Matt murmured shaking his head. "It's Damon we're talkin' about."

Bonnie bit her lip. "Are you sure you can do this? It's not fair to ask you for that."

Matt leaned on the counter studying her face. "It's nothin' compared to all those times you saved my life. And I'm not just talking about the pool thing 3 years ago."

The corners of the witch's mouth slid down in a grimace. "I just hope it'll work."

Matt frowned playfully. "When has a Bonnie Bennett plan not work out?"

Bonnie could give him quite a list for that. But she decided to hold it back.

"I'll always have your back, Bon," the blonde nodded, his gaze severe. "Out of the people I have left, you're the one I'd trust with anything."

Bonnie gave him a weak smile. "Thanks, Matt."

* * *

It was Thursday night at the Grille. The reserved day for live music and small local school bands. The perfect distraction.

Elena had convinced Caroline and Bonnie to have some High School nostalgia. They had spent most of their Thursdays here before the Salvatores came into Elena's life. Matt had joined them from time to time. But his relationship with Elena had started to falter back then.

Bonnie hated nostalgia. Ever since she had lost her Grams. Sometimes it was a nice consolation. An evidence for the spirit to hold on to. To make sure all those memories did actually happen and were not just faint images in her head. But most of the time it hurt.

The vibration in her pocket brought her back. She opened the text from Matt avoiding to crush into the swaying figures in the crowd.

 _'She's outside. You ready?'_

A nervous smile flashed over her lips as she typed hastily. ' _Hell, yeah.'_

* * *

She felt a soft grip on her arm. "Where you going?"

Bonnie turned around to give Caroline an apologetic smile. "I just got the worst migraine. I need a dark room and some place far away from all that cheering."

The blonde vampire sighed. "Let's get you home, Bennett," she put an arm around her shoulder pointing a finger at her. "But we're totally catching up on it next week!"

Bonnie frowned grabbing her arm. "Uh, no. You guys stay. Matt's taking me home."

Caroline opened her mouth to protest but Bonnie cut her off with her usual don't-let-this-ruin-your-night talk.  
She even waved a drunk Elena who was cheering up the band jumping up and down. It reminded Bonnie of their first High School days again. Their overrated cheerleading uniforms and obsessions. All of it didn't seem to matter anymore. And yet, here they were doing their best to relive them.

At least her pep talk had motivated Caroline enough to stay. The fact that none of the girls were following her were proof enough. Bonnie breathed in the cold night air preparing herself for the storm.

* * *

 **A/N:** Kennett is and will always be my OTP. But I also love the dynamic of Bonkai. Have some team work in store for next chapter. And Kai will get involved as well.

I don't own any of these characters. They are the creative property of the CW and L.J. Smith. *yadda yadda yadda*


	2. Chapter 2

It was a typical summer night in Mystic Falls. No wind, no sign of people on the streets. Bonnie could almost feel the humid air on her skin, as sticky as a childhood memory.

Lilly approached her from the spot of the parking lot she's been waiting. Her blue eyes as serene as each step she took until she halted, barely preserving her personal space.

"Mrs. Salvatore," Bonnie gave the vampire a nod before reaching out her hand.

"Hello, Bonnie," Lilly smiled squeezing her hand gently. "I apologize for the delay. Enzo sought me out to discuss a personal matter and I just couldn't refuse."  
Her eyes glistened, her smile even brighter than before.

Bonnie's eyes plunged in a dark shade, her lips pressed together in concentration. In an instant, Lilly's hands were clutched to her head, her mouth being open and shut without making a sound.

A strong hand buried the shot in the vampire's neck, making sure the cold liquid invaded her.

"No," Lilly's body jerked as she hissed in pain and fell on her knees. Matt's face hold his grim mask as he kneeled down, injecting her neck once again.

"Just to make sure it's enough," he murmured towards an observing Bonnie.

The witch bit her lip at that sight. Necessary or not, it felt wrong to see Matt like that. Especially when it was her to ask him for it.

* * *

The blonde linked his hands under Lilly's shoulders dragging her toward his blue vehicle. Bonnie leaned down to grab the vampire's legs to support some of the weight on herself. But the gentleman he was, Matt shoved her gently aside lifting the body up in his arms.

Bonnie opened the trunk as he placed Lilly in it closing it with a relieved huff.

"You should get back inside," he turned to her with a stern gaze. "In case Damon shows up. I'll lock her up in the basement and let you know."

Bonnie nodded. When Matt opened the door to climb in she added quickly.

"Keep her on watch. She hasn't been invited into your place. It might cause some trouble when she wakes up."

Matt gave her a brief, reassuring smile. "I got this, Bon."

* * *

Bonnie watched the blue truck drive off the main road. It left the silence behind. Too familiar, too not-from-this world.

She hadn't told anyone but she seemed to crave that. The loneliness, the state where she almost forgot her own existence.

The witch made her way out of the parking lot tugging her arms around herself at the sudden icy wind. It was way too fresh for a summer night.

A tingling spread in her belly. Something was off.

 _Pull it together, girl._

Bonnie grimaced, shaking off the thought. She was definitely still suffering from the side-effects of the Prison World with all her paranoia. All of this would vanish once she got back into the crowd, back to civilisation.

The witch rushed her steps until she was standing in front of the Grille. But something was different. The music seemed far away as if she was watching the cheery mass from a separate world, a secret window. The beats didn't reach her the way they used to.

She regarded the crowd through the entrance taking a deep breath. Time for another prelude.

* * *

Just when she was about to enter, Bonnie was hit by a wave of magic. As if someone was poking her, desperate to get her attention. She could sense them.  
Eyes were watching from a distance, invisible in the night.

Bonnie tilted her head to the side, listening.

A hot breeze licked on her skin, stroking her neck as slight as a breath. Her body jerked.

The warmth creeped up her neckline reaching the back of her ear.

"Missed me?" It breathed in her ear.

Bonnie jumped turning around.

In that moment she would have wished it was a ghost instead of Kai Fucking Parker uncloaking himself.

The coven leader's lips formed a wide, giddy grin as if greeting a long lost High School friend.

Bonnie studied the dark haired man in front of her. His expression was almost a reminder of the demonic guy from the prison world. But why the hell would she believe he changed anyway? His eyes were a wild pair of grey-blue, sparkling with joy.

Bonnie's eyebrows shot up in a what-do-you-think manner.

"You hurt me, Bon," Kai stepped closer, but kept the personal space to her surprise. "Matt? Really? I hate to brag but I can offer you a lot more. A full magic programme to say the least, since I'm mega-powerful and the Gemini coven leader and all."

He stared in her eyes in a way that looked like he was just chanting without paying attention to his own words. His blue eyes seemed to drown in a reverie dragging her with him as he kept talking in a softer voice.

"From channeling magic to relating to someone of your kind. I can give you all, Bon. A Gemini and Bennett alliance is like the meeting of the Titans and the Olympians. And I'm not referring to their pissing contest. You missed a hell of a team work out there."

She could see how blue his eyes were in this dim light. Far from the usual dark grey. Bonnie could even make out the big, dark pupils in them. A contrast to the warm... indigo.

Kai hold his breath. The way she was staring back at him made him crave her even more. He felt the sudden urge to breathe her in. Within her taste and magic.

Weak. He was fucking weak.

But it wasn't just him. It was her fault. She wasn't glaring at her the way she always did. She seemed to study his thirst, almost returning it with her wide, serene green.

Without averting his eyes from her, Kai closed the little gap between them. Her eyes flared up but she remained still. No, this couldn't be just in his head.

Kai dipped his head slowly to her face until his breath was licking at her cheek. That's when Bonnie blinked pulling herself from the trance.

"What the hell are you doing?" she hissed pushing him away.

"I-I'm sorry, Bon," Kai stammered holding his hands up. "It looked like you were asking me to."

Her face flushed, her breasts going up and down.

She wanted to tear his eyes out, melt his face as promised, stab him until his blue eyes stopped staring at her like that.

"Asking for what?" she yelled her nostrils flaring up.

Kai's jaw ticked at her reaction. Alright, he wasn't the smooth example of a guy dealing with his emotions. But he hadn't been imagining things.

The warlock gulped down his annoyance, his indigo eyes on her. But despite the efforts his voice came out as a fuming growl.

"You were obviously asking for a kiss."

Bonnie let out an angry laugh. It sounded more like a cry of bitterness.

"For the record, _Kai_ ," she spat out his name venomously her finger poking his chest. "I will never _kiss you_ , let alone _work_ with you. The only thing I'll ever ask you for is to leave me the _hell_ _alone_."

Kai turned his face to the side, letting out a chuckle. But his eyes were too wild to mask his words with mirth.

"Then why did you stare at me like that, _Bon_? _Hmm_?"

Bonnie frowned her lips slightly apart. " _What_?"

He clenched his jaw taking a breath. "You could just turn around, walk away."

Kai defied her death glare with his own.

"Isn't that what you always do? Avoiding the sociopath because I quote," his fingers fidgeted the quotation marks in the air as his eyes were pointed mockingly to the sky. "You'd 'rather die of cholera than spent an afternoon with' me?"

Bonnie narrowed her eyes shaking her head.

"I don't have time for this," she hissed turning around to leave.

"Then come on, Bon, melt off my face," Kai grabbed her arm but she pulled it away from him, turning around with fuming green eyes.

"Isn't that what you want? Me in pain, you dwelling in the glory of your revenge act?" He didn't hide his wrath this time, his face painted with its lines as he kept yelling.

"So _come on_ , let's get this _over with_!"

* * *

The corner of Bonnie's lips curled down, her features taking in the battle mask.

"I warned you Kai," her voice was deep, her eyes cold. "But you can't take a hint."

Her hand snapped up and Kai fell on his knees holding his throat as if an invisible hand was choking him. But his eyes seemed at peace, almost submissive.

Bonnie turned around and took a deep breath, ready to enter the Grille.

"Wait," Kai choked painfully from behind. But the witch waved her hand again sending him back to silence.

"Bon-," he screamed up his voice trembling.

The Bennett witch frowned at his unexpected silence, stopping in her tracks. Something cold invaded her back pushing itself forward to her ribs.

Bonnie gasped in pain bending over.

"NOO," Kai's yell drilled in her ears from somewhere.

His voice brought her back from her shock state leaving her with a realization. She'd been stabbed. Again.

She couldn't focus on anything around her, her head dizzy. Unfamiliar noises were escaping her mouth, her body craving for more oxygen.

"Nothing personal, Bonnie," Enzo murmured taking the knife out of her again. Another gasp escaped her mouth.

"I just had to put an end to that 'quarrel of lovers' resemblance. Never been a huge fan of proverbs."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you all for the reviews and feedbacks ( majesticpigeon, NelaMikaelson, nekittam, bluemagicrose, tinydimwit and Guests)! They make my day. Seriously, I live on them, my motivation lives on them. So keep them coming.

Oh, and in case you're wondering about the fic being AU, all the canon stuff until 2x17 actually happened. Except for Bonnie leaving Kai behind. She just decided to avoid him in the future instead.


	3. Chapter 3

"NOO," Kai's yell drilled in her ears from somewhere.

She couldn't focus on anything around her, her head dizzy. Unfamiliar noises were escaping her mouth, her body craving for more oxygen.  
Bonnie's legs betrayed her forcing her on her knees.

"Nothing personal, Bonnie," Enzo murmured taking the knife out of her again.  
"I just had to put an end to that 'quarrel of lovers' resemblance. Never been a huge fan of proverbs."

He patted Bonnie's shoulder before walking away. But the witch could still hear his steps moving somewhere behind her.  
She coughed as the air was filling her lungs again.

Whatever it was he was trying to do, it was obvious Enzo knew. And he was taking sides already. Bonnie tried to keep her voice as she choked her sympathy speech.

"If that's the way you're thanking me for bringing you back," she was still on her knees, not facing him. "It's coming a little late."

She clutched her hand on the wound on her back as if checking this was really happening. The blood was warming her own palm, almost comforting.

Unlike Enzo's voice.

"Spare me from the sermons, witch. I know of your plan with the baby!cop."

Bonnie was still facing the Grille, her back to Enzo and Kai. But she guessed Kai was enjoying the view. Her in blood, paying for rejecting his offer.  
Or maybe, the Gemini coven leader had taken off already. It would explain the silence.

Bonnie ignored the pain in her back as she straightened herself up. With each movement more blood streamed out of the wound painting her hand in red.  
Bonnie took a deep breath through her nose, suppressing a wince, before she turned around for the first time.

Then she saw it.

Kai was lying on the pavement in a small puddle of his own blood. A lot more blood then she had spilled on her top.

Now his silence made sense. Enzo had stabbed him before even going after her. She recalled the time it must have happened. The moment she had turned away.

Kai was lying on his back, pressed on the pavement. Just like one of those chalk outlines typical for a crime scene.  
The front of his dark green shirt was dipped in crimson, his hands pressed on the bloodstained cloth. Bonnie saw how he was moving his lips, his eyes closed.  
But the healing spell didn't seem to work.

It was so ironic.

She had dreamed so many times to do this to him. Make him bleed with her own hands. And yet, it felt wrong to watch Kai Parker lying lifelessly like that.  
Not because his life was linked with the whole Gemini coven. It just wasn't the same when someone else did the job for her.

Bonnie wanted to kick herself for thinking this. She was not a sadist like Kai. Taking joy by giving someone pain.

That's why she had decided to bury her revenge lust, move on from the memories of 1994.

The warlock's grey eyes were lidded as they met hers. Bonnie's eyes widened against her will. She averted her gaze focusing on the vampire.

 _The sociopath is still deep inside_ , she reminded herself quickly.

* * *

Enzo's face drilled in her head like a stain in the scenery. He was standing beside Kai's lifeless body, a grin on his lips. A predator watching his prey bleed out.

What the hell was Enzo doing?

How could he risk the life of a whole coven like that? Did he think he would have a privilege because he was Damon's long-lost bestie?  
That Bonnie would treat him differently?

Bonnie felt the rage climbing up inside her. She walked towards the vampire, staggering from the pain in her ribs.

Somewhere below, Kai was making incoherent sounds. But she had cut off her surroundings already.

Kai let out a growl, his face full of lines. He could see the fire in her green eyes, the clenched fists. She was barely standing on her feet, ready to collapse any minute.

He growled at his lack of strength but it came out as a hoarse whisper.

His throat felt dry, his tongue too heavy. Kai cursed inwardly.

He could barely move his eyelids now. The life seemed to be streaming out of him along with the pool of blood. But he had to do something.

He felt a heat rising in his chest, a whisper to rip Enzo apart and something inside him seemed disgusted by that thought.

He caught one last glimpse of Bonnie's eyes before darkness took over. Kai's head lulled back on the payment, his muscles limp.

Bonnie Bennett closed her eyes, her mind already yearning. The vampire fell on his knees inches away from Kai's passed out form. She was almost there.

The point of no return.

Bonnie's hands hovered in the air, her blank eyes on the vampire. All she had to do now was seal the deal with a loose branch.

It would change everything between Damon and her. But hadn't it changed already?

"I wouldn't do that, Bonnie."

The new voice sneaked in the witch's head breaking her trance. She snapped to the side confirming her suspicion.

"Didn't expect me so soon?" Lilly lifted her eyebrows her arms around a struggling Matt.

Bonnie's shoulders sank, her face alert on the intruder.

"My friend Enzo caught up on one of your conversations the other day," Lilly continued in a sweet voice.  
"He was just passing by for a drink, it doesn't count as eavesdropping."

The female vampire smiled ignoring Matt's struggles.

"And as for today, it didn't take long to convince dear Matt to turn about," she pressed her wrist on Matt's mouth.  
"He seemed surprised to see me recover that quickly. But I admit, it took me years of discipline to build up such a resistance against vervain.'"

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at the sight. The message couldn't be more obvious.

"Leave him out of this," she hissed.

Lilly frowned. "Not yet, I want you to do the ritual for me."

The vampire covered Matt's nose with her other palm making him swallow.  
Lilly nodded satisfied removing her hand from his mouth again, the traces of her blood a reminder of the crime.

Bonnie's nostrils flared up, her fists shaking.

"Or I'd have to turn your dear friend into something he hates," The Salvatore exclaimed in a dramatic voice.

Lilly's smile disappeared, her blue eyes turned to Bonnie.

"Wasn't your mother forced into _that_? I bet seeing Matt slip away the same way would be like reliving that memory all over again."

Bonnie jutted her chin her gaze focused on the blue-eyed vampire. She couldn't look at Matt now. It would only tear off her warrior mask.

"I'll do it," the witch struggled to keep her voice cold. But her voice trembled at the last part. It was Matt after all.

"Just let him go."

* * *

Lilly smiled pushing the blonde aside. It reminded the witch too much of her eldest son, the old ways of Damon Salvatore.

But when Matt walked over to Bonnie, Enzo took his head prisoner.

"Not so fast, mate," he chuckled before giving Bonnie a glance.

"Bonnie, would you mind?" Lilly waved her hand toward the black SUV pulled at the curb.

The witch narrowed her eyes. She still had the chance to back out but it only took a blink to weigh her options.

Even if she could save Matt with her magic she would never make it to Kai's passed out body.  
And as long as Lilly had Kai, Bonnie would be the only missing piece for the ritual.

Lilly would never give up on this. She seemed to know that this time it was just Matt and Bonnie against two age-old vampires.

Bonnie shared a look with a wary Matt that was still hold as leverage.

She turned around to walk to the car but spotted two figures carrying Kai to the other SUV, merely parked in front of Enzo's. Compelled humans.

"I almost forgot," Lilly chuckled sweetly to the two men.

"Tie them up," she ordered as they made their way toward Bonnie.

* * *

The SUV came to an abrupt stop at the edge of the forest. Her tied hands in her lap, Bonnie almost bumped into the driver's seat.

"Up witchy," Enzo growled as he opened the door dragging Matt outside.

Bonnie struggled to climb out of the vehicle choking at the pain in her back.

Her vision blurred when her feet hit the ground but she took a deep breath gritting her teeth. Painful or not she wouldn't trade it for the Prison World.  
Anything was better than its silence.

Lilly shoved her further as she supressed a shiver. The warmth of the day didn't seem to have access into the sanctuary of the ancient trees.

Bonnie followed Matt and Enzo inside the woods hearing Lilly's steps close behind until they reached a clearing.

As soon as she got there Bonnie felt how the adrenaline was leaving her, the stab wound nagging at her brain.  
Her body trembled forward forcing her on her knees.

The witch watched the compelled humans dump Kai next to her on the humid soil with lazy eyes.

The wheels in her head were going insane pushing her to find a way out of this. She would have given anything to be not the key to a mission for once.  
The weapon, the power people exploited.

Enzo dragged Matt to a tree tying him up against the blonde's struggles.

"How long?" the vampire murmured.

Lilly ripped off Bonnie's ties, freeing her hands before staring up.

"Patience, Lorenzo," she smiled. "We're almost there."

* * *

Bonnie covered her wound with her palm taking easy breaths. She had cast a spell to stop the bleeding in the car. But it wasn't working on numbing the pain.  
The witch made out a low murmur but it died down as quick as it came. She shifted on her knees a bit finding the source. Kai.

He was still lying next to her, his face was barely visible through the darkness of the night.  
The dim moonlight of the clearing was shining on parts of his chin making his stubbles glisten. Even through the night it was visible.  
The coven leader looked as pale as a corpse now.

Bonnie reached out her hand resting it on the wound on Kai's chest. She frowned gritting her teeth together.

"You need to give him your blood."

Enzo let out a snort at her words giving Matt's robes its last knots.

"No blood until we get to the interesting part," he growled. "I don't trust the lad with his witchy coven leader powers."

The words didn't reach Bonnie. She felt Lilly's sudden grip on her wound, her hand squeezing the witch's back with force.

Bonnie winced her palms still on Kai's chest.

She almost trembled down on the warlock's motionless body, trying hard to take the pain without putting pressure on his wound.

Matt's protests filled the silence before it turned into a muffled sound, absorbed by the piece of cloth Enzo forced in his mouth.

"Let's make this clear, Bonnie," Lilly murmured in her ear. "You will do as I say."

Bonnie's face twisted in pain. She shoved Lilly's hands away trembling back on her feet to give her a glare.

"He's lost too much blood," she growled. "Even if you give him yours he won't be able to perform magic for now."

Lilly sighed before straightening herself to stand. Veins appeared on her face, her fangs buried in her wrist.  
She shoved it against Kai's mouth pinching his nostrils to make him swallow and removed it again not bothering to check on the results.  
Kai choked followed by a cough attack.

If it wasn't for the Gemini link, Bonnie cursed inwardly as she kneeled back down.

The witch lifted Kai's head up placing it on her knee. Soon the choking ceased down and Bonnie let out a relieved breath as his eyelids started to move.  
She huffed inwardly. She was nursing the psycho that had hunted her nightmares.

If only this had been the weirdest thing she had done so far…

"I have a feeling none of this was part of the plan," Kai's voice was hoarse as his eyes popped open staring up to her through lidded eyes.

"Did I miss the part where your vampire friend showed up to save the day?"

His voice was still weak and shaky but the snark in it made her glare at him. Bonnie shifted away.

Kai chuckled into the night sky as his head fell on the forest soil. But the warlock's laugh died down as he turned his head. Kai frowned.

No come-back?

Bonnie's gaze seemed erratic. She was standing a few feet from him now facing the conversation between Lilly and Enzo.  
Groaning at the pain in his chest, Kai pushed himself off the ground sitting up.

The wound on his chest was gone and he had that bitter taste of blood on his tongue. Didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened.  
One of the vampires must have gotten into the mood to donate blood after all their antics.

 _How generous_ , he thought.

Kai would love to play with both vampires. He'd swirl them around, smash them one after the other like flies.  
He always wanted to see how vampire blood looked like when it was spilled like that. But fuck. There was still not enough juice left in him to perform magic.

He needed a distraction now.

* * *

"From what I observed it sucks to be a witch in Mystic Falls," Kai murmured tilting his head.  
"You know all those greedy vampires seeking you out for rituals and all. Must be exhausting."

He let out a mocking sigh. "In other words, it sucks to be you."

Bonnie clenched her fists. Kai was still sitting on the same spot and obviously seeking for entertainment. He stared up with greedy eyes at her standing form.

He just loved it to see her mad.

"Shut up, Kai," Bonnie hissed confronting his gaze.

She remained in the same spot, her nostrils flaring up. Kai tugged his arms around his knees perking up his eyebrows.

It would have been the perfect place for one of those camping scenes in every 90's teen movie.  
The guy sitting at the bonfire, the chick observing him from a distance. Or was it the other way around? He couldn't catch up with the cliches.

Either way, this was no teen romance.

They would never fit into that category. Thank, god. They were too wicked, too unpredictable.  
All that could come out of this was Quentin Tarantino's Pulp Fiction. The question was whose side she would be on.

He watched the huffed noises escaping her mouth tickling the strands of dark hair in her face. Kai's lips curled up in a smile.

What he would give to have her on his team. But either way, it was always worth a fight with Bonnie Bennett.

"Don't take it out on me, Bon," he murmured.  
"Hate to break it to you but you're kind of on your own in a town full of vampires. Calls for a witchy bond, don't you think?"

Kai watched her in silence as her face softened the hard lines leaving her forehead. She took a deep breath her glance sliding down.

Under the dim light of the clearing, he could see her bronze breasts going up and down, the cleavage of her top making it hard to look away.  
Even her dark top reminded him of the cave in 1994. When she had jutted her chin defying him.

That naughty, little minx image definitely had something.

But it couldn't be his words that got to her just now. She seemed too reserved, too deep in thought.

Kai knew that cold mask on her face now. It was the same one she had in 1994. Her green eyes had looked the same while plotting against him.  
He still had no fucking idea _when_ it had hit her to use the teddy in her plotting. There had been no sign, not even a single sparkle in her eyes.

She was always one step ahead, planning on the other. Was that hard shell, soft core thing a myth?

 _I bet even the core is poisonous_.

He blinked at that thought as he saw her approach him. It was all business with Bonnie Bennett when real shit went down.

Bonnie crouched down, her green eyes on alert as she faced the warlock.

"Do you know what this ritual is about?"

Bonnie' voice was so low Kai had trouble to focus on her words. It had been way easier if her features wouldn't call to him.

Her lips looked plush and spiteful the way she pursed them. What a wicked mix.

"You can't tell them anything what I'm about to tell you," he murmured his gaze wandering back to her eyes.

"Apparently, only one coven ever performed it. It will bring them all back for sure. But trust me, Bon, you wouldn't want that."

Bonnie bit in her lip turning around to stare at Matt's tied up form.

"I will have to," she breathed out.

Kai stared at the humid soil nodding.

"Alright," he sighed patting to the spot next to him. "Story time."

* * *

Enzo was still leaning against the tree opposite of them, a smirk on his face. Kai rolled his eyes. Fucking vampires. Stuck in the symptoms of puberty.  
Eternal attention whores. Too weak to move, he looked up to Bonnie.

Ever since he had told her about the portal thing she was pacing through the clearing, her eyes checking on Matt each round.

"I can see you stopped the bleeding before but you need to cut off all that moving," Kai pointed at her wound. "It looks kind of nasty."

Bonnie crossed her arms giving him a glare.

She was still processing the things he had told her about the ritual, looking for a loophole.  
But the thing was, Kai had no idea what the ritual required beside their blood. He didn't know the spell either. What a Prison World déjà vu.  
All she had was its possible effects.

"Let's get to work, Bonnie," Lilly's arm snatched her aside dragging her to the centre of the clearing.

Kai ticked his jaw, his hands struggling to push himself up. But as soon as he was on his feet the warlock felt Enzo's grip on his arm.

"Your part will be up next."

It was pointless. He could only watch as Lilly showed Bonnie the spell on her phone screen.

"You will repeat this three times and spill the blood right on this spot," Lilly marked the soil with her boot.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes, her arms crossed.

"And after this, Bonnie," Lilly's smile widened as she faded into a blur returning with the two compelled humans.

"You will have the pleasure to stop two hearts at once and complete the ritual."

The two men fell on the forest soil as the Salvatore let go off them landing at Bonnie's feet. Kai narrowed his eyes, shrugging his arms out of Enzo's grip.  
That wasn't something they had been prepared for. But the vampire was quick to hold Kai by the shoulders, making it impossible to move.

Bonnie's glance rested on the humans. "I'm not doing that," she snorted facing Lilly.

The Salvatore grabbed her wound again making her wince.

"Like I said, Bonnie. You will do as I say."

Kai panted in wrath struggling with Enzo's hold on his shoulders.

"That shit is dark magic," he shouted. "Even when your friends return they will not be the same."

Lilly let out a mocking huff.

"I was waiting for this day for the past centuries. I won't let anything stop me now."

She let go off the witch making her stumble a few steps back. Bonnie lost her balance bumping into Kai.  
The latter grabbed her waist with his free hands despite Enzo's grip on his shoulders. Bonnie's head felt dizzy.

She bit in her cheek at the rush of pain in her back, her eyes widening as she noticed the hands at her sides.

Bonnie blinked turning around. She scanned up the arms to find the face she had been avoiding since the Prison World.

It was the same Kai Parker. She knew that. And yet the gesture was somehow pushing her in a state of comfort. _What the hell?  
_ His eyes seemed to absorb some of the chaos in her thoughts. It felt familiar in a weird way, melting into the images of 1994.  
A place she felt like she had spent half of her life now.

Was she that devastated that she'd look for the feeling of isolation? To even go to degrees to find it in Kai's features? No.

She couldn't fall for that twisted feeling. Just because the new bad guys were in the picture didn't mean Kai was the better option.  
She couldn't measure how trustworthy he was by comparing him to Lilly, or Enzo. Or, for future reference, the heretics.

"Let _me_ do it," he murmured. "I just need some of your magic."

Bonnie frowned. She was dying to take the offer.

When she had stopped Jeremy's heart she had felt a new urge inside her. She had been haunted by violent voices each time she performed magic.  
She knew it would be worse with this one. This time, stopping the heart beats would be permanent. It would push her further into darkness.  
Right into the madness she was trying to avoid. And still, a part of her was tempted to refuse.

The part that was attuned to reject anything that came out of Kai Parker's mouth.

She narrowed her eyes studying his orbs. Why was Kai doing this? Was this his way of tricking her into draining all of her magic? To finish her off?  
He didn't seem too overjoyed by the task, though. The way he had tried to shut down Lilly's plan was proof enough.

"I don't need your help," Bonnie breathed out jutting her chin.

Kai's eyes widened. He knew of her cold edges by now. But he was sure she was going against her nature here.  
Killing seemed easy when she linked it with her reasoning: Psycho, Serial Killer, Big Bad Wolf. Like she had killed him without a blink in the Prison World.  
This was different. Even if she was doing it for her tied up friend.

Enzo stared at Lilly releasing Kai when she gave him a nod.

"I couldn't care less which one of you performs the spell," she waved with the knife in her hands. "Just get it done."

* * *

Bonnie and Kai were in the center of the fire circle, the witch's chants the only noise through the night. The fire's flickering lightened the two men lying at their feet. Compelled eyes were watching the sky, oblivious it would be their last view. Bonnie and Kai seemed like two fighters preparing for battle in a ring of magic.

Kai blinked as Bonnie stopped her chanting, picking the knife off the ground. The heat of the fire hit his face soaking the chill of the night.  
His legs still felt wobbly, the blood loss tickling his head like a pesky parasite.

Bonnie cut her palm watching the blood taint her skin.

It was almost a relief that the pain shut down her thoughts. She hovered her hand in the air letting the blood drop on the requested spot between her and Kai.  
The witch passed the knife over, her green eyes drilling in his. He kept his gaze on her as he followed her silent command.

As soon as his blood spilled on the same spot, two traces of crimson ran into a circle together ensued by a buzzing sound.

Both witches frowned staring up at each other at the same time.

Bonnie was sure that blood spells never showed such audible effects.

"What the hell?" the witch burst out under her breath as her glance slid back to the blood circle.

Kai leaned into her ear keeping his voice as low as possible. "Like I said, this kind of spell's ancient. I bet not even Lilly knows what she's doing."

* * *

The female Salvatore got impatient as she watched Kai exchanging words with Bonnie. Words so low she couldn't catch on. They had a secret.  
And she was in no state to let anyone screw her over. In an instant, Lilly appeared at the edge of the fire circle.

"Well?"

Kai bit on his lip. His eyes were on Bonnie as he tilted his head in amusement.

"Sorry," he chuckled. "We just have this unresolved flirting going on."

Bonnie frowned but she picked up on the tension in his eyes. This was just his way of deflecting, his prelude.

She jutted her chin shoving him away. "There is no flirting," she huffed.

Veins appered on Lilly's face, her fangs threatening.

"Do the spell, Bonnie," she hissed. "I feel like skipping the turning part and go straight for riping your friend apart."

Bonnie took a breath shaking off her words.

She felt Kai's eyes on her as she kneeled down to the humans lying on the forest soil. Bonnie felt her body stiffen at the closer view of the two men.  
Two lives she would take. But she couldn't avoid the inevitable.

Kai swallowed. His stare fell on Bonnie's palms as she placed them on each chest. She closed her eyes, her mind humming the magic.

He felt the urge to pull her away, cloak both of them, just get her far away from the damn ritual. But his powers were on self-preservation mode.  
His magic was sleeping off the physical damage.

A low gasp escaped Bonnie's lips. The heat shot through her body channelling on her palms. She felt how the heartbeats of both men weakened.

Kai watched her with wide eyes. She was too deep in her witchy trance to notice.

A mere smile was on her lips. It was not one of the smirks she would give him after a snarky comment.

This one was dipped in darkness, the corners of her lips seemed almost artificial, dark veins painting her cheeks. Fuck.

He had tried everything to prevent it but failed. Now Bonnie Bennett was back to facing another row of consequences for a friend.  
Kai had collected enough information through her conversations with Damon to know that.

"Bonnie." He was surprised by the yell that burst out of him.

"Come on," he mumbled to himself trying to look somewhere else but her.

The guilt was nagging at him, whispering to cut it off before she got to the end. But he knew she would never forgive him for doing that.

He crouched down in front of her, the two bodies a line between them.

"What's taking so long?" Enzo shouted stepping next to Lilly. He made sure to keep his distance to the fire circle.

Kai faced the vampire with a growl.

"That kind of spell takes time to channel" he shot back.

Kai's features softened as he turned to Bonnie. Her head was tilted back now, her lips still moving.

"Please, Bonnie," he murmured through gritted teeth so only she would hear it. "Let me help."

The least he could do was absorbing a part of the price she would pay.

The words didn't reach her. Bonnie was far gone, draining the life out of the two men. Kai's hands landed on her palms.  
He saw a mere frown on her face but she kept going.

His palms got sweaty, struggling against the urge to drain her magic. He had not enough force left in him.  
But he pushed the preservation barrier aside, forcing the travellers' magic out as he closed his eyes.

Kai's body started trembling, his hands shaky on hers. He felt the warmth leaving his body streaming in her hands.  
Blood gushed out of his nostrils tainting the shirts of the two men.

Bonnie's eyes flew open, her features stiffening. "What are you doing?"

Kai chuckled in the briskness of his trade. His eyes were still closed, his lips in a mere smile as if he had won the competition.

"You don't have enough magic," Bonnie hissed, her fists shaking. "You'll die."

His eyes were closed as he started panting. The last sparks of his powers shook him pushing his body back. He let out a gasp before it sent him to the ground.

"No," Bonnie whispered rushing to Kai's side.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all the amazing reviews! They make my day. It's always great to read feedback! Love you all for taking time to do that!


	4. Chapter 4

Bonnie's hand snapped to Kai's neck her fingers lingering on his pulse. She let out a breath sitting back. Jo and her twins were safe for now. Along with the whole Gemini coven.

What was it with life and the insistence to torture her with the presence of Kai Parker?  
There had been a reason she had let it pass in 1903, decided not to take Damon's advice. It wouldn't cure her to leave Kai behind neither would it erase him from her past.  
She knew that. Bonnie narrowed her eyes at the sight of Kai's closed ones.

Really, she should be craving to bury him with her own hands. Sure, it was some twisted fantasy. But the thing with Kai was - he was not just any enemy to Bonnie.  
There was more to it and that bugged her the most.

With all the other villainy figures she came across she could calculate what was coming, stop them systematically by trapping them with her magic. But Kai, Kai had fooled her. And behind all foolery was a naïve soul that didn't see it coming. Hence why he was the worst. Why he was the reason she was obsessed with images of her hands dipped in blood. Not pre-reformed Damon, Klaus, Kol, Silas or Markos.

Really, she didn't even dwell on why she had trusted him for a millisecond.

And right now, Kai was in the state she had been too many times. Spread out on the cold ground, the trails of blood marking his nostrils. She snorted inwardly. Tonight, her fate had become his. Bonnie scanned her surroundings, suddenly aware of the silence.

The fire circle was out, traces of coal marking its remnants. She would almost think she was back in the Prison World. Stuck with an undead Kai Parker that would be reanimated any moment. But the lying frame of two figures stuck into her view. Bonnie snapped her head aside, looking anywhere but the two corpses her magic had left behind.

With the invisible walls of the ritual gone, Enzo entered the former cirle, his head tilted as he pressed his boot against the neck of one of the dead men.

"No heartbeat," Enzo nodded smiling at the crashing noises under his foot. "Means: Spell worked."

Lilly joined his side giving Bonnie a nod. "Took you long enough, sweetheart. But I'll keep my promise."

Bonnie glared, her eyes switching between the two vampires with caution.

Enzo nodded again before speeding to Matt. He released him tossing him aside and returned with a set of car keys. Bonnie figured it must have belonged to one of the compelled men. Nice memento.

"Have a safe ride home," Lilly smiled. Enzo frowned in amusement and soon the car keys landed in Bonnie's palm.

"Don't be bitter, witchy," Enzo threw the two men over his shoulder. "Bet your boyfriend will be as good as new before I finish burying these two." He smirked staring into the sky. "Well, that was a rhyme, wasn't it? That bloody ritual triggered my poetic vein."

Bonnie stared at him through almost glassy eyes when Enzo gave her a wink disappearing into the night, right after Lilly.

* * *

-o-O-o-

Bonnie lifted her hands to regard her own palms but let them fall again, jutting her chin.

"Bon?" Matt's voice drilled into her. She opened her eyes to see him crouched down next to her, his face dipped in worry.

Bonnie stared at him with a blank face and Matt pulled her into a hug just holding her.

"I'm so sorry, Bon," his voice was a mere attempt not to sob.

Bonnie pulled away blinking at Matt's face.

"Not your fault, Matt. This is all on me." Couldn't he see there was no time to think about what she had done? Bonnie straightened her form back up looming over Kai's frame. "We need to get him to my place now."

Matt Donovan opened his mouth and shut it again. In that moment he couldn't decide what bothered him more. The indifference in Bonnie's voice or the fact that she wanted Kai in her house.

"Why?" he managed to breath out.

Bonnie sighed studying Kai's face. "He's the only one that can help us."

* * *

-o-O-o-

Matt came out of the guest room giving her a nod.

"I changed him into stuff I found in the closet," he muttered joining her on the couch.

Bonnie snorted flashes of their struggling with a sleeping Kai coming back to her. She had left the room as soon as it came to getting rid of his muddy clothes.

Then the words actually hit her.

The only clothes in the closet of the guest room was _that_ one pair of shirt and shorts. But she couldn't hang on a piece of cloth all her life.

Matt's grin faded. "Bon?"

She didn't bother with her cliché words, only gave him a smile but her eyes were mirroring the exhaustion of tonight's chanting.  
Matt's glance slid down, the frown back on his forehead.

"I'm not gonna ask if you're alright," he faced her through the worry in his eyes.  
"You'll just keep sayin' you're okay. But with all that mess happenin' tonight- We can talk if you want."

Bonnie sighed waving it off. "We probably summoned another bunch of killers tonight, Matt. There's no time for retrospective thinking. You should get some rest yourself."

Matt frowned watching her get up.

"And leave you here with him of all people?" he muttered. Bonnie's blank eyes met him over her shoulder.

"I spent months with him alone in that Prison World, Matt. This is my house. Ya know, the place I decorate with protection spells? I think I can handle it."

She walked off, without muttering a good-bye or giving him one of the Bonnie-Bennett-apologetic smiles.

Something had changed with Bonnie. Ever since she'd been back from that Prison World. And after that ritual she seemed… cold? Matt just couldn't put a finger on it.

In normal standards, this was not the ideal way to leave a friend behind. But he could take a hint after all. And yeah. She was still a Bennett witch.  
Not as defenseless as human wanna-be-cop Matt Donovan. The one thing Mystic Falls had taught him, he had to take care of the humans first. As cruel as it sounded.

* * *

-o-O-o-

Bonnie climbed up the stairs coming to a halt as she reached the hall. The guest room's door was barely open showing the frame of a lying figure.

A wave of want hit her. A greed for satisfaction of watching an enemy at his weakest state.

She entered the room on her tiptoes holding her breath.

Kai Parker wearing her dad's clothes. Bonnie knew this pair was the one Rudy Hopkins had worn the one time they'd been fishing together. Emphasis on one time.

In the first weeks of her grief, she'd wanted to scream for all the moments she had forgotten about her dad. Forgotten, because it was way down in the past to remember. Now, she just seemed too eager on the erase button.

Where would those moments go, though? Once they left your memory? There should be a storage for that kind of stuff. For things that would never make it to any picture or camera.

 _Way to go_ , she thought.

It was not the right time for her Bonnie Bennett night-thoughts. Her melancholic mood wouldn't stop her from strangling Kai Parker though.

Right here, while he was asleep wearing her dad's clothes.

Kai had kicked off the sheet lying on his back. She hovered over him, taking in the dried blood on his face.

Then, Bonnie's stretched out fingers curled into her palm, retreating. A dry snort left her lips.

"You being the gemini coven leader is kind of in the way."

They would die along with him. A whole coven.

How could she strip Kai off of that? It had never worked with Klaus and the connection with his line. She had watched the hybrid settle down in this town.  
She had let him go when she had every reason not to. The murder of Jenna, Mrs. Lockwood and the many victims she'd never known in each grin of his face.

She remembered her struggle with that. _But if you die, so do my friends._

* * *

-o-O-o-

Bonnie studied the paleness of Kai's face. This time, it was the restoring progress, she knew that.

But if it was true what Kai had said, every single second that passed counted. So yeah. She needed a functional ally not a half-dead warlock in her house.  
Palms pressed against Kai's torso, she started chanting.

Bonnie's hands were shaky now, her breath struggling. But it was only when she felt her magic stream into him that she let go watching the colours re-appear on his face. Bonnie's eyelids fell giving her a lidded gaze. She let out an exhausted breath. Great. Now she had fed Kai with her magic for… nothing.

As if on cue, Kai's eyes flew open. His gaze slid down to the palms on his chest scanning his own outfit before taking in her face.

"I imagined that a bit differently," he frowned as his gaze rested on her curves.

"But either way," he sighed grinning as he locked his gaze with hers. "Works for me."

Bonnie let go of his chest with a frown. "First of all, yikes. Second, not in this world."

Kai bit on his lip a teasing smile threatening to break through.

"You want a pocket world for our sex capades? Interesting."

He frowned mirroring her gaze as she took a step back, a safe distance to the bed he was still lying on.

"Kinda tricky, though," he rubbed his jaw, his eyes guarded in mockery. "How about we start now with the pleasantries until we get our hands on one?"

"Oh _god_ , it's you now," Bonnie blurted, her hands clutching her temples. "He's gone."

"Who?" Kai asked in a sing-sang voice.

Bonnie closed her eyes as if trying to forget about his presence all together. "Luke."

Kai sat up his eyebrows raised watching her pace up and down the room.

"First question, why am I wearing that," he pointed at the pair of blue shirt and shorts with wave patterns. "Second, is that a trick to provoke post-merge guilt in me?"

Bonnie halted her steps turning to regard Kai's face once again. His smile got even wider, the corners of his mouth twitching. That was definitely a sign. Shit, shit, shit.

At that moment she wished she had been wrong. Because this was the Kai Parker she was doomed to work with. The one that was going to prepare her for battle. And this right here? Yeah. That was karma slapping her in the face again. It was always bad timing with her.

* * *

-o-O-o-

"Spill it out, Bon," Kai squinted his eyes in confusion watching her take a deep breath.

"You're a psychopath again," Bonnie's head tilted, her voice deep with sarcasm. "Congratulations"

Bonnie pretended to be deep in thought at the next spiteful words.

"Though, it means our project is kind of down the drain. But, you know," she shrugged curling down the corners of her mouth. "Happens."

Kai blinked taking in the news. Luke out of his head? Woah. Hadn't that been the one thing he'd been waiting for? But why was Bonnie the one to notice it first?  
What kind of fuckery was happening to him that he'd fail to notice such an important thing about himself?

He let out a snort followed by a lighthearted chuckle.

"Thank god," he sighed in relief. "Luke's been a pain in the ass. Not that I knew him much before the merge. But screwing with my head? Dick move."

Bonnie crossed her arms.

"Do you need help getting the hell out of here?" her voice was sweet as she smiled at him. "I could give you a free-pass out the window right into the empty pool of Mrs. Wilson."

Kai jumped on his feet forced to stare down at her due to the height gap.

"Ha. Ha. Ha," he growled. "Need to work on your sadistic joking."

Bonnie nodded with a grimace. "Right, I forgot. That's something reserved for you."

Kai made another step breathing down to her face. "About that. I could teach you a few things."

"Ookay," Bonnie laughed before squinting her eyes at him.

Kai was watching her in amusement so the next move caught him off-guard. Another trait of Bonnie's it seemed.

He had been too distracted to put up a fight when she shoved at his chest making him hit the wall.

"Now get. Out," her voice was cold as she jutted her chin.

Kai blinked a few times before shaking his head. "No," he laughed out.

"I'm not going anywhere because there's a bunch of freaks on their way to Mystic Falls. And believe it or not, that team work proposal the other day? Was all me. So with or without Luke, game's on. We made a deal before the ritual, Bonnie. Can't let you go to battle without me."

* * *

-o-O-o-

A/N: So this was kind of the introduction to the Bonkai team work. They will literally get into the 'arming themselves to the teeth' process since both are super careful and calculating when it comes to battle. Hopefully, that process will bring them closer;)

Thanks for your amazin reviews! Feels great you're all for a bonkai bonding against the world:') Also: Really enjoyed reading Clem's (is that you, clemmy bunny?) and pennytree's feedback!


	5. Chapter 5

Bonnie took easy breaths, her fingers digging into the smooth material of the couch. But it only quickened her pulse.  
The silence outside the windows was a reminder of the days in the Prison World. Even though they were in the middle of her living room, surrounded by countless grimoires.

Maybe it was the burden of plotting another Save Mystic Falls plan. They always took a messy turn blurring the lines between saviour and villain.

She had been taught by her Grams to keep a clear head at moments like these. Seemed, the Prison World had taken away that, too.  
Right in this moment, escape seemed impossible. Wherever she stared at, she felt the despair of a certain parallel world staring back at her.

She regarded the white couch she was sitting on. As if she was an out-stander, watching all of this from a separate world.

When she had returned from 1994, she had thought about changing things in her house. Moving around the coffee table, the shelves, anything.  
But it would only frustrate her in the end. Despite all the changes, the Prison World would still be a part of her. So she kept it as it was.  
Even the red curtains with white flower patterns.

Now that everyone had left was the miniature world still there? Waiting for another victim like a hungry void? She hated dwelling too far into her own place of mind.  
Bonnie had never been one to focus on herself like that. A Dorian Gray. Now, most of her thoughts were haunted by the same impressions:

Be it 1994 or now. It was still Mystic Falls. The nights were as dead as the ones she had spent outside shivering in the cold. Almost begging death to take her already.

"Feels like we're lab partners," Kai widened his eyes in apparent awe returning her gaze from his position on the armchair.

Bonnie's fingers let go, her figure relaxing into the couch. She was almost grateful for the interruption. If he hadn't been still talking.

"You're the first one I didn't ditch, though," Kai leaned into his seat again, his focus back on the notebook in his lap.

He had changed back into his clothes, had chanted a cleansing spell on the stains as soon as his magic was restored.  
From her position, Bonnie could only make out parts of his forehead and eyes.

His voice was in storytelling mode but his gaze seemed rigid.

"In my defense, group work's been an excuse for the science teacher to take a nap, pretend he'd taken the morning off. So overrated. Mostly taught me that I hate other people. And since I knew that already it was just one big fu- Anyway, I bet you were one of the gung-ho kids with your own matching Hello Kitty club."

Bonnie just stared at him. Then he stopped talking leaving Bonnie to a brooding silence. With Luke all gone, she'd expected him to go full-on monologue on her.  
But Kai was back to the initial task now, eyes flashing over paragraphs.

He was hitting the keyboard as if torturing the info he needed out of the device.

Bonnie blinked focusing on his fingers. Kai Parker's hands. Hands stained in blood. Hands she had felt around her throat; Capable of making her bleed.  
She could count on one hand all the nice guys she had worked with. Without asking for it, she had gotten used to negotiating with the baddies.

Maybe, measured by the norm of 'Mystic Falls after dark', Kai was just as neutral as grey could be. Not the most evil and not the saint.

"Is that like in Fight Club," Kai mumbled staring up from the screen.  
"Intimidating by staring me to death? What's next? Waiting on your porch day and night, you calling me an abomination until I prove I'm worthy of being invited in?"

Bonnie gave up her efforts to read the pages in front of her.

"You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for the ritual," she snorted.

Kai turned back to whatever website he had been reading. A frown crossed his forehead, his mouth forming words without making a sound.  
As if he was absorbing the meaning of them the way he was used to siphoning magic.

"Not to crash your high hopes in the 21th century," Bonnie mumbled. "But those entries you're reading? As reliable as any cock-and-bull story."

Kai grinned. Her low voice with the wording of 'cock'. Great combo. He would have that voice in his head for weeks.  
Featuring one of her plucky smirks when the wheels in her head were running. Which was probably all the time.

Kai's smirk faded until it was only a one-sided twist on his lips. He squinted his eyes keeping his voice deep in thought.

"So what's reliable in this century?"

It seemed like a question a la Socrates.

"Just stick to the grimoires," Bonnie snapped. "You're wasting time."

Kai's eyebrows shot up as a deep "Huhh" escaped his lips.

"Thing is," he widened his eyes in mockery as they scanned her from head to toe.

"We only have the useless scribbles of human John Gilbert that was trying too hard to get into a certain Bennett's pants. You think that's a reliable source?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"It's all there is. Most of the Bennett grimoires burned with them in the trials except the few of my Grams. And those are only filled with spells."

Kai frowned. "Is that all your Grams said?"

Bonnie mirrored his mimics.

"She didn't mention any _portals_ ," she retorted grimacing the last word with a high pitched voice.

He sucked in his upper lip before releasing it with a plop.

"Usually witches have some type of magic bible," he brooded.  
"Sort of a history book. Family tellings with codes, hidden meanings, witchy-woo hieroglyphics. _Dad_ 's study was full of them."

He had emphasized the word 'Dad' in mockery.

"Grams would have told me if we had any other written source."

Kai's eyes narrowed on something in thin air. "Would sheeeee.."

Bonnie frowned tilting her head.

He closed the notebook in a dramatic slap staring up at her. "Lemme take a look."

* * *

3 am. And they were still reading through grimoires. Unlike Kai, she didn't believe any of them would have 'witchy-woo codes'.

Bonnie bit her inner cheek to hold back a snarky comment. She was glad he was doing all the reading when her brain felt like shutting down.  
But he just couldn't stand still. Book in hand, Kai was moving up and down while his eyes sucked in every single word. Even the space between the lines.  
As if hoping to find the answer on the blankness of yellowed paper.

Bonnie rubbed her eyes. Any caffeine intake was not strong enough. But she couldn't follow her latest Me-Time routine with _him_ present.  
'Cause, yeah, if she played bender in her house she made fucking sure to go all the way. A Drunk Bonnie™ was the last thing she needed right now.

The thought nagged at her brain. A distant voice taunting her for drifting to her own pleasures. The thing was, she only cared about this mission because it would give her an excuse to unleash her blood thirst.

She was secretly counting on the ritual to work out, to watch Lily's friends patrol around town. To lure them out and rip them into pieces.

Bonnie knew something was wrong here. With how she was. She just wasn't sure if she resented it.

Kai had moved to sit on the coffee table right in front of her, his hands scribbling things on the paper while his eyes flew over lines.  
Bonnie felt how her eyelids were betraying her as she watched him.

She felt a pinch on her side, her eyes flying open. "OW!"

Kai smirked not taking his eyes off the pages.

"You're welcome."

"No, you're welcome," Bonnie gritted through her teeth. She felt her insides shaking from anger.

"You're the one sleeping on the job," Kai snorted skipping to the next page. "Why am I welcome?"

"Because I should have left you in that Prison World," she seethed. "You'd be were you belong. Right next to those freaks Lily calls family."

Kai's smirk faded as he turned to her. His eyes as cold as when she had confronted him in 1994.

 _This place is your prison. I'm not letting you out._

Somehow the Prison World had pushed her to extremes making her confront anything that came out of his mouth.  
She knew how to ally with the bad guys if her friends' lives were at stake. She had done it so many times before. Even with Klaus.

Not when it only concerned her own life. She had no experience with putting the good guys in danger for her own sake.

So she had been against releasing him. Maybe given time, the days of isolation would screw with her head and break her. Make her beg him to get back to the present.  
Obviously, he had made his move way before it could come to that. Right in the middle of her darkest spite. A spite that overgrew any benefit.  
Even the chance of getting back home.

The grey in Kai's eyes was drilling into her.

"Ouch."

It had escaped his lips like a deep growl. He shifted his voice as his eyes flared up in mockery.

"Lemme remind you of the codex, Bonster. We're supposed to have each others' back here."

He smirked shifting to the end of the coffee table, his fingers tugging at the hem of her shirt once before letting go. As if examining the quality of the fabric.

"You know I'd bury you if you fell in the battle, right?"

His hand moved to rest on her knee and Bonnie slapped it away. He laughed.

No doubt, the Kai she knew and hated was back.

Bonnie pushed herself to the edge of the couch. Her knees were touching his legs and she smiled at him as if demonstrating how unaffected she was by all of this.

"I'd let your body rot in a junk-yard."

Kai fell silent. The remnants of his sigh grazed her nose, starting a tingling that seemed to warm her up again. Comforting. Making her feel less lonely.

It wasn't him. It was just that those flashes of the Prison World had made her feel cold for a long while now.  
Maybe it was the image of pouring concrete on his dead body with her own hands. Watching him turn to stone. The idea of overpowering him.

They stared at each other for a while. Until something shifted in Kai's eyes. He showed off his teeth in giddiness, a hype taking over the grey.

Bonnie watched him with a frown as Kai positioned himself next to her on the couch.

"What-" He grabbed her hand ignoring her protests.

Too curious about the outcome of this, Bonnie watched him leading her palm on the pages he had been studying.

"Repeat my words, Bonnie."

His voice was as formal as if imitating one of her High School teachers.

She heard the Latin chant, his deep breathy voice filling the silence. Bonnie imitated his chants as it struck her what Kai could be on to.  
Most of the words seemed new to her but some were part of an uncloaking spell.

 _Not gonna work_ , she thought.

She closed her eyes but couldn't escape the feeling of his hold on her hand. Or the breath on her cheek. Yep. He was in her face again. But somehow it felt good.  
Good as in 'I can screw him all over again'. She almost groaned when another thought sank in. Kai lying naked in her bed staring up at her. At her mercy.  
Nope. She wouldn't screw him-screw him. Not Kai Parker.

Kai buried his nails deep in his hand. He was himself now. All Malachai Parker B.M. - Pre Merge. But he still couldn't stop watching how she was.

Everything about Bonnie Bennett screamed witch. And still. He didn't have to compare her to the witches he knew. There was something eccentric with her.  
She was hard to define, could be both patient and impulsive, unpredictable and naïve. But there was one thing that always stayed with her.

The menace in her eyes.

Kai felt her magic pulsing under his own palms. He saw a mere flash underneath her fingers but his focus shifted to something else entirely.

The eyelashes were grazing her flesh, her lips moving.

The dark voice she used for her chants always turned him on. He knew her voice must have an interesting vocal range. Kai had always wanted to do things to her. Or with her.  
A LOT of things. From the first time he had seen her exploring the Prison World with her vamp companion.  
The question was, which pitch would she go for while getting rammed to orgasm? High notes? Low notes?

Fuck. He needed to know. His dick twitched. Images of Bonnie biting her lip before bending over, wiggling her ass playfully flashed in his head. Those were nothing new.  
He just had to dive in the pond of his many resourceful 'pre-jerking off to Bonnie Bennett' fantasies.

 _Not now, buddy,_ he called to his erection inwardly. Stroking himself in front of Bonnie was out of the question. He had lived a life-time without sex.  
He knew how to handle a fucking boner.

Kai turned his gaze back to the pages and his jaw dropped. Right on the space of the yellowed paper, a handwriting was glowing up.

One that stood out from the others.

When Bonnie removed her hand Kai grabbed the book examining the same pages. She had to lean in to see the new letters surrounded by shadows.  
As if someone had traced them with red.

"Is that," she breathed out, her fingers hovering above the paper, too cautious to touch it. "the Portal spell?"

"Yep," Kai dwelled on the 'p', a burst of giddiness cracking his voice as he went on.  
"Bennetts are so tricky. Seems, you can only uncloak the extras when you know what you're looking for."

A mix of emotions hit Bonnie all at once. Grams had never told her about any of the grimoires' secrets. She had kept her in the dark.  
Either because her dad had asked her to, or out of her own reasons. She would never have the chance to find out.

When the letters turned into red print, Bonnie brushed against them.

"Not all of it's in Latin," she mumbled almost to herself. "These symbols-"

Bonnie grabbed the book but Kai clinged his hold onto it.

"God, Bonnie," he glared at her. "Just lemme take a look for a sec."

"It's Bennett property, I'm not done with it yet," she snapped.

"Yeah, but some of it is written in runes," he challenged her with a lift of his eyebrows. "I know how to read em."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "Why would you know anything about runes?"

Kai shrugged.

" _Dad_ loved his celtic spell book collection. And since he took me from public school before I could out our witch identity, I was full on available for his Scriptorium. Ya know, copying spell books, translating the same runes over and over again. Living the monk life."

Bonnie snorted. "You. As a monk?"

Kai frowned letting out a dramatic gasp. "Sort of. Crazy right?"

"Prove it," Bonnie muttered nodding at the uncloaked scribbling in his hands.

"Sure thang, Bonster."

* * *

Kai did more than just that. He wrote down the translation, explained the context of some questionable phrases all within twenty minutes.

"Door's open now," he had said. "No way to stop it. And it looks like their first stop will be right at this door. To show their _gratitude_."

They were sitting at the dinner table now spread with Kai Parker's scribbling.  
This was the corner of the living room Bonnie wasn't using much since being the only resident in the house. Hell, she wasn't really using the house since college.

"How long would it take them to find the portal?" she asked reading a page of the translation for the forth time.

"Depends," Kai mumbled watching her. "on what they are."

Bonnie turned to him squinting her eyes. "Vampires, right?"

Kai sighed. "Not bloodsuckers, no. Geminis would've easier ways to get rid of them. And not witches either. Not anymore, at least."

He offered her a new page of his scribbling.

"The insights to Prison World 1903," he announced smirking. "Another Bennett-Parker project."

Before Bonnie could read the first column, Kai shifted to storytelling mode.

"Since the middle ages coven misfits across Europe formed their own cult. They called themselves _the Heretics_. Hard to say if they matched Gemini-crazy.  
It's all about what they did to gain their power."

Bonnie's face was free of any judgement as if this was the kind of story she would swallow up whole.

"They ate people. It was part of their rituals. Sometimes instead of eating up all of the flesh they would leave dismembered corpses. People started hunting them.  
Only problem, they had no idea about witch organisations and covens. They'd burn any witch they got their hands on. Preferably, women."

Bonnie scoffed. "Some crazy-ass witch cult is the reason witches were burnt alive? That's rich."

Kai shrugged. "People are shallow, Bon. What'd you expect? Them realizing there are non-cannibalistic witches out there? Ones that'd help them fight the 'devil on earth'?"

It reminded Bonnie of the Gilbert Device. Back, when she had made a deal with John Gilbert. When the loss of her Grams had made her see the world in red.  
Dipped in the blood of the preys of Damon and the tomb vampires. She had been willing to end an entire species.

Kai locked his gaze with hers. She was in some kind of reverie, her full lips slightly parted. He sensed a curiosity in her green eyes; For something she kept inside.  
He knew she wouldn't share it, though. That was just Bonnie Bennett. She was the stubborn type, could probably keep things to herself all her life.

Her hair was a bit longer now, the brown curls tangled as if she'd rolled around in bed for a while. It only made Kai wonder how she would feel under him.  
Her naked flesh pressed against his. Would she be stubborn enough not to say his name in her climax?  
Determined not to make a sound even when her body was shaking, her nipples on alert? Keeping her orgasms to herself?

Bonnie tilted her head at Kai's silence. His eyes were dark, his mouth pressed into a horizontal line. She noticed an old scar on his forehead, barely visible.  
It gave his appearance a tough demeanour. Scars did that to people. Or it was the new Bonnie Bennett looking for damage in anything she saw.  
Was he as rough as the tantrums he had in 94? The type of guy that just started ramming into you till you were wet and all sweaty?  
The type that lived to brag how hollowed out you were afterwards?

 _Oh my god_ , she taunted herself. _Stop it._

They stared at each other before Kai opened his mouth again.

"Anyway. The witch trials did a number on them, sure. A small group of the cannibalistic cult still managed to spread to the new colonies and North America.  
Most of them died there in the trials except for five that kept it low-key, formed their secretive alliance and moved all around the country."

Bonnie frowned. "Let me guess? Until they fell under your coven's radar?"

Kai pointed at her. "Bingo!"

Would he be as giddy after he came inside her?

 _Fuck. Stop it, right now._

She took a deep breath focusing on his words instead.

" _My_ coven and _your_ ancestors had build an alliance over the centuries. When it came to protecting their territory, they were to act together. Problem was,  
these five witches had put themselves through mutation. Another ritual that made them half magic leeches, half vampire. There was no fool proof way to defeat them.  
So when these cannibals entered Mystic Falls in 1900, the Bennetts fled to Portland to create the first Prison World with the Geminis."

Bonnie's voice was breathy when she took in the next words of the translation.

"They sacrificed new borns to defeat the balance of nature. That's what their last ritual was about?"

Kai nodded. "Yep. All that to add the perks of a bloodsucker into the pot. It's disappointing really."

He paused giving her a side glance. "Waaait. Didn't Damon kill a pregnant woman once?"

Bonnie shook her head. "What does that have to do with any of this?"

"Just making sure," He raised his hands in innocence. "I don't really care. He's _your_ drink buddy. Or BFF. Whatever you call it these days."

Bonnie rolled her eyes rising off her chair.

"Not sure about that anymore," she mumbled to herself.

"What was that, Bon?" Kai's eyes wandered from her face down her form. She had changed into a white shirt and black jeggings fitting on her curves.  
Her body still frustrated him. He couldn't stop thinking of burying his nose between her ass-cheeks or swirling her clit with his tongue.

Kai had never been one to seek out sex. Even in his one year at High School or during his days of home-schooling. He had always turned to his own tactics.  
Dismembering annoying people in his head, bringing down a whole set off new furniture with his bare hands, using different devices to cut their coven's symbol in his flesh.

The blood, the chaos had been comforting.

It never left scars anyway. He could just siphon from one of his siblings for a healing spell. So whenever he felt the urge to fuck some girl he had laughed it off.

It was a dull act.

Pumping your fluids into someone, no matter how annoying the person was and then going your separate ways. He didn't want to be part of that fucking system.  
Bounded by the simple urge to breed. It didn't give him the push he needed.

Nothing had been better than the ecstasy he felt after unleashing his anger, watching blood spilled on walls. Unfortunately, it had mostly been his own.  
He would have ended up butchering his way through school if it wasn't for his policy to lay low.

But damn Bonnie Bennett for turning him into a horny adolescent.

From the first time he saw her roaming the Prison World he had started jerking off more than he would eat. It was her fault.  
She had been fighting Damon constantly in her sexy outfits. Even with the ones that were too big for her. She had always looked hot.

He had listened to her voice for hours and the times he left he could imagine the same voice whispering naughty things in his ear.  
Kai had to distract himself with various snacks to be able to get out there and put his plan to threaten Damon into motion.  
With each step he took, he would see her curves and her hazy eyes and would stuff more food into his mouth.

"I'm gonna get some sleep," Bonnie muttered disappearing into the hall.

Kai tilted his head grinning at the words still in his head.

 _Not sure about that anymore._

Someone had un-friended Damon already. Maybe even erased the time they had in the Prison World.  
From what he gathered, that would only leave scratches of team work. When Bonnie had only tolerated him to save her friends' asses.

"I'll just go grab some stuff real quick," Kai sing sang. "Be back in a giffy." He jumped back on his feet moving out the door.

* * *

It was just before dawn. The streets silent, not even a trace of the early bird. He had made his trip to his place as quick as promised,  
had taken all the clothing he could get his hands on. Kai closed the door of the guest room with a click pulling the gym bag off his shoulder.  
Just when he crouched down to search the bag, he heard a groan. It was obviously coming from the room next door.

He rose, just standing there listening.

 _"Mhhmm"_

Kai slipped into the hall shifting to her door. He heard another muffled mumbling. Just a bunch of vowels. His hands moved to the door knob to rest there.  
If she was having a wet dream about him, it would be karma. For all the times a single glance of her had made him lose it at night.

He retreated his hand again, not sure if he should invade her privacy.

 _"Kai."_

Kai frowned a "huh" escaping his mouth.

His hands acted on their own and he barely noticed how he had entered her room watching her jerk in her bed.

"Hey, Bon," he tried.

Nothing.

It was still dim in the room with the lights off. But he could see enough to know her movements had stopped. She was wearing a purple spagetti strap top and shorts.  
Any pyjama pair would look cute on her. Was he slipping into a Hello Kitty dimension here? Because of Bonnie Fucking Bennett?

Kai sighed sitting down on the edge of her bed.

 _"No."_

He frowned. This one had been an obvious gasp. He turned around to catch her jerk again and this time it died down as quickly as it came.  
Her eyelashes moved and Kai couldn't help but smile when she stared at him through half-lidded lazy eyes.

"I heard my name," he sighed. "As much as I hope you had the pleasure of a cunnilingus dream. Pretty sure that sounded like a nightmare."

Bonnie glared at him sitting up.

"Get. Out."

Kai touched his chest in offence, his eyebrows raised.

"Just making sure you get your water," he reached out and a bottle appeared in his hands.

"Helps neutralizing nightmares, visions, any witchy-woo dream. Having all that Bennett power must be draining."

It sounded like a commercial and she would have laughed if that seething rage wasn't fully back boiling inside her.

Bonnie threw the covers aside, took the bottle and slammed it against the wall. It rolled down disappearing under her bed.  
She was standing in front of him now, hands shaky, eyes dark.

"Uh-oh," Kai studied her face. "It's back."

"What?" Bonnie snapped out of it walking to the mirror to check her face, her dark curls dancing with her quick movements.

She froze taking in the view.

"Those dark veins on your face," he added unnecessarily. "Looks scary but cool. I dig it."

It was like a slap in her face. A wake up call. She dug her fingers in her cheeks whispering.

"You don't know what's happening with me, Kai."

Kai cocked his head to the side narrowing his eyes. "Course I do. I was there."

Why was he acting like he knew her? Bonnie let out a war-cry smashing Kai against the wall with a flick of her hand.

"I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT!"

* * *

Kai inhaled sharply laughing through his pain. "Show me your worst, Bon. I know you can do better than that."

Bonnie's jaw moved with her groans, her hand snapping forward once again. Kai's eyes widened as his throat tightened with each struggle he had left.

"Bon-" he brought out regarding the mere smirk on her lips. "You-uhh," she released her magical hold in her curiosity to hear him out.

Kai rested his head against the wall taking short breaths. "You're fucking gorgeous," he let out in a chuckle.

"SHUT UP," Bonnie spat and Kai swirled across the room landing on the ground. He groaned trying to sit up but she straddled him pinning him back with her magic.

Bonnie wanted to scratch his eyes out with her nails but there was a nagging deep down that stopped her. She decided to go for her promise instead.  
She cupped his face moving her lips to his ear.

"I will melt off your face, Malachai."

Kai laughed in giddiness, his laughter picking up until it shook all of his muscles. Bonnie frowned slapping his face.

"Stop it," she yelled.

It only made him laugh harder. She slapped him again and again putting her magic into each hit. But all it did was leaving marks on his face.  
His annoying smile seemed everlasting.

"That's it, Bon," he drawled. "Let it all out on me."

She cupped his face again making him gasp an "Ahh" as her magic burned his flesh. When she pulled away, he was smiling through the burn blisters.  
His fingers grabbed her shoulders moving down her upper arm. Bonnie gripped his hands pinning them on each side of his face. His eyes darkened resting on her lips.  
Why the fuck couldn't he stop staring at her like that? Ugh. Bonnie bit in his cheek.

He gasped again. She had made him bleed with her own teeth, the copper taste still on her tongue. And all he did was gasp and look at her in excitement?  
But the taste of blood was too heavy not to wake up now.

Her hands shook moving to her own mouth.

"Oh my god," she whispered. "What'd I do?"

"It's fine really," Kai rolled his eyes. "I knew you'd be into rough foreplay."

Bonnie climbed off him crawling up to her feet as she took eager steps back while her eyes were rested on him.

"Just..leave," she warned. "Before I kill you"

Kai sat up frowning.

"You wouldn't kill me, Bonster," he cupped his own face closing his eyes as the blisters disappeared.  
"It'd be too quick. Besides, we're a team now. Even that Ms. Hyde in you would respect that."

"All you have to do," He crawled up to his feet approaching her. "is getting it out of your system."

It was only when her back hit the wall that Bonnie noticed she had shied away from him. Kai stretched out his hand closing his eyes until a dagger appeared in it.

"A souvenir from my latest trip to Parker land," he announced.

Bonnie stared at the Roman numerals "II" on the hilt. Gemini legacy.

"No," she breathed out.

Kai frowned. "You seriously think I would stab you now? Why would I do that?"

He shook his head letting out a dry chuckle.

"This one's for you. You are like a ticking time bomb, Bon. You either let it out on me or wait till the bus-boy comes along. And something tells me you wouldn't enjoy hurting him as much."

Bonnie frowned pulling down the corners of her lips.

"Nothing's happened to you," he scoffed pressing the dagger into her hold.

"Dark magic brings out what you keep stuffed inside. You're just more appreciative of your urges now. Still you."

* * *

Bonnie huffed staring at the dagger.

Kai watched her with curiosity when she jutted her chin, her fingers sneaking around the hilt. Her free hand moved to his biceps digging her fingernails into it  
before switching positions. Now Kai Parker was the one against the wall. At her mercy. Just the way she had imagined it so many times.

She pressed her form against his tiptoeing so their lips were on the same level.

"You won't need this," her voice was deep as she fisted the hem of his shirt.

With her other hand, she moved the dagger tearing apart the cloth.  
In between her curses, she placed the blade between her teeth ripping the rest of the cloth with her hands until Kai's torso was bare, the remains of his shirt raining on the floor.

Kai's eyes darkened as she teased the dagger against his ribs, their gazes locked. She was on her level now, forced to stare up to him due to the height gap.  
It didn't affect what she was doing. The menace in her green eyes was back, this time dipped in a promising calmness.

She bit her bottom lip drilling the tip of the dagger into his skin.

Kai let out a breath that left his mouth open, craving for more. His head bent down, each of his exhales hitting her forehead.

Bonnie moved the dagger upright down cutting his skin along the way.

Kai gasped grabbing her hips. Twisted or not, she was giving him her full attention.  
Jolts of ecstasy hit him as he clung to that thought. It was spreading from each spot she had caressed with the blade. Kai watched her eyes leaving his.  
She was appreciating the red warmth bursting out of the line she'd engraved on him.

Bonnie removed the blade to set it at the starting point. It moved in a half-cirlce and then another.

Kai let out a strained chuckle as it hit him what she was doing.

"Hmm," he brought out taking in her work.

A letter that was definitely one of his favourites since meeting her stared back at him. B.

She had marked him with a part of herself. Just then, Bonnie's hand halted. She cocked her head to the side frowning as if judging her own work.

Cling. The dagger landed on the parquet flooring.

Kai narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He could feel how the blood was streaming out of the wound down his belly. He didn't give a fuck. Was she bored with him already?  
Moving on to another prey? Maybe someone that triggered more hate in her than him? His body cells roared at that thought.

Bonnie doing her bloody tango on the busboy. Or Da- NO. His jaw ticked and he let out a huff.

"BONNIE."

Bonnie's pointer trailed an unmarked spot under his ribs merely next to the red letter. It left new cuts on the spot.

* * *

Kai let out a sigh of impatience at the feeling. She had not abandoned her, just switched her methods. Sweat oozed out of his pores into the fresh cut.  
He groaned catching the sight of Bonnie's lips moving through lidded eyes. Kai's body jerked in anticipation. Magic. She was using magic to make him bleed.

His body relaxed when her free hand danced on his stomach up to his chest. She didn't have to do that. And yet she did. It had to mean something, right?

Kai looked down his form. The initials below his left rib cage greeted him.

BB.

Soaked in blood and sweat.

"Fuck," he chuckled shaking his head.

Bonnie Bennett regarded his form through squinted eyes. It was a far cry from the skinny skaterboy image from 1994.  
Had he been working out when he had disappeared for what? Days? Weeks? She hadn't count the time he had stopped stalking her. Bonnie noticed the dark stains on his jeans, blood still trailing down his belt line. Kai's stomach was still covered in blood, her initials staring back at her like a new set of eyes.

BB. She had chosen the same spot where he had marked her with the arrow.

An eye for an eye.

Red drops were creeping down his V-line, right into his jeans where the bulge of his member hinted an appearance.

Bonnie slid a hand through her hair combing it back with the gesture.

The first daylight was creeping in through the window, hitting Kai's face as if announcing a new chapter. When her eyes snapped back up to his, her gaze was no longer squinted, just a serene pair of green. Kai had learned not to trust in that. Bonnie Bennett was the silent storm in person.

For a moment, with the dark magic streaming through her veins, Kai thought she wouldn't give a fuck about this alliance and take him out.

Bonnie's eyes still gleamed with a smirk that wasn't on her lips.

The sweat danced on her bare thighs, her shirt had ridden up in her struggles showing her muscular belly. God. She was such a tough tiny one.  
She could probably take his cock for days. There should be a spell somewhere to make him last that long. She could fucking _take him_ and _try_ to take him out afterwards.  
He was too powerful to let himself get killed anyway. And, yeah. Any trouble would be worth a trip to Pound Town with Bonnie Bennett.

It took Bonnie a millisecond to grasp what was happening.

His eyes still screamed _'Touch me. I don't care how'_. She could be ripping him into pieces and he would cheer her up to go on.

He looked so hungry, it turned her on.

She was supposed to enjoy his _misery_. Not making sure he got off on it. But this. Fuck it. This seemed even better.

Bonnie's hands grabbed his neck pulling him against her lips.

Kai bent down with the sudden force. He clung to her hips keen on crashing her body into his. The soft flesh against him fitted into his form just.. right.

* * *

Everything was Bonnie Bennett. The warmth of her lips, her soft skin, the moans she was trying to hold back. His lips moved on their own devouring hers.  
His fingers rushed over her curves and muscles not leaving out a spot. As if he had to explore all of her valleys before he could get to the next stage.  
Which involved a lot of ungraceful pinching and squeezing. When it came to Bonnie Bennett, Kai didn't think. It all came naturally.

Not even the smooching noises his aggression put into the kiss bothered him now.

He was fucking losing it. But he would take her with him.

Fingers drilled into her hip bones. Bonnie jerked. It was such a painful, greedy gesture, she had nothing to compare with it.  
She hummed at the impatience of Kai's hands roaming her curves. It felt like he was covering all of her. Kai's hands were large, never holding back.  
He moved his lips to the corner of her mouth licking it. Wet and messy.

Bonnie's fingers pinched the carved initials below his ribcage making him hiss in her mouth. Their bodies melted into each other, Kai's torso soaking Bonnie's top.  
His blood and sweat becoming hers. Bonnie tried not to focus on the bulge that teased the thin material of her shorts with each thrust of their hips.  
She didn't want to focus at all. From the first flirt with him she had been aware of this option.

Bonnie Bennett, town witch, moral compass, jumping Malachai Parker, the sociopath.

Bonnie and Kai fucking in the void of the Prison World.

This was her breaking point. Her snap.

Kai's mouth opened and closed on her lips urging her. She licked teasing the plush flesh but he captured her tongue desperate to taste it on his.

His hands roamed to her ass kneading. Bonnie parted her lips in a deep moan giving entrance to his lazy tongue. She grabbed his jaw, her nails leaving white traces on his skin. Their tongues met melting into the heated dance of their lips. Kai hummed in haziness and she clashed her teeth against his in response. As if telling him to shut the fuck up.

Kai chuckled in her mouth, his breath relaxing her jaw.

The softness of her lips felt even better than in any of his dreams of fucking her. He could nibble, suck or bite in them and she would still keep her pace going.  
As if scared to slow this down and take the time to weigh her options. Even start to regret.

That theory bothered him but he enjoyed her harshness way too much to care.

Kai pressed his nose against hers as he covered her lips with his. It was a last attempt to give her a moment to take this in.  
Just to take in that Kai Parker and Bonnie Bennett were in her room sucking at each others' lips.

No. She didn't want to slow down. This should be as quick as a meet and greet. Bonnie met his lips with a new angle of her head forcing him to move with her.

Kai cupped her face in a desperate groan.

* * *

His saliva was all over her tongue and it irked her as if getting marked by him. She spat in his mouth in an effort to get rid of the feeling.  
Kai let out a "hmm" pushing it back against her tongue. He lifted her ass cupping both of her cheeks as if weighing them.

Her legs sneaked around his waist, heels pressed against his firm ass. When he slammed her against the wall Bonnie hold on to his shoulders for dear life.  
He was so hard. With her shorts ridden up his bulge was pressed against her bare thigh.

What was poking her flesh was probably just a part of his full size.

Her heart beat picked up at that theory pumping "Get ready" messages all through her body.

The tingling streamed through her stomach right into her toes. She curled them into his bottom making him breath out a chuckle against her nose.

His eyes narrowed taking in her swollen lips.

Bonnie smirked through lazy eyes. "Still waiting on-"

She trailed off when Kai's fingers slid past the waist band of her shorts dragging into the curves of her ass.

"your promise," she moaned out. "I mean," she shrieked as his fingers slid between them into her hole. "For you to keep it."

Kai smirked at the results of his exploration. Commando. It fuelled him even more, taking him back to those dreams he would press his nose between her cheeks.

His mouth travelled south planting sloppy kisses on her neck.

Bonnie rubbed her hips against him, the thin layer of her pyjama shorts barely a barrier.

Kai groaned holding onto her breasts. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. She was practically sitting on his cock.

He was ready to bust.

Bonnie placed a hand between them moving her palm against his bulge.

Kai couldn't bare watching her palms on him. It would make him cum in the middle of their foreplay and he had not even taken off his pants yet. No.  
The only way he would come tonight should be after he was done with her. Preferably, inside her. Or with her hands on his cock.

He was fucking capable of pleasuring Bonnie Bennett.

Before he knew, his fingers pinched her ass cheeks. Bonnie sucked in a breath. Kai smirked welcoming the sound as his reward.  
His mouth trailed her shoulders nibbling like a possessed man. The same shoulders he had wanted to lick at the cave.  
Even after she had outsmarted him with her Ms. Cuddles card.

His hands moved up to her breast.

Bonnie closed her eyes. He squeezed them with so much greed it hurt. The pain alone made her almost come. A wave hit her. A sudden want to moan his name  
from the top of her lungs. The hold of her thighs tightened around him, her hands squeezing his bulge to let it out on something.

"B-bonnie," Kai groaned. "You naughty vixen."

Bonnie wanted to scream. Hearing her name with the ache in his voice sent a tingling down her core.

"Don't," she breathed out. "Say my name."

He stared up through lidded eyes, the blue in them barely a hint swallowed by the darkness of his pupils. Bonnie felt wetness pooling below her clit.  
She didn't want to take his deep voice into memory. Imagining him chanting her name in the middle of the night.

"Bonnie," Kai mumbled diving back in leaving sloopy kisses all over her skin. His hands caressed her stomach.

"Beautiful Bonnie," he breathed his lips grazing down her collarbone.

Bonnie shivered taking a handful of his dark hair in her grip. She didn't notice he had rolled up her shirt freeing her nipples until she jumped.  
His stubble was tickling her breasts, his hands pressing both together to take them in his mouth at once. Kai slurped on them in turn as if it was his only source of nourishment. Her back arched, her clit to rubbing against his hard bulge.

"AHH."

The traitorous sound blurted out of her before she could bite her inner cheek.

It hit her then why his hands were so gentle dwelling on that certain spot.

"Want me to get rid of the scar?" He groaned.

Kai's fingers squeezed their way to her nipples pinching them through the fabric of her top. Bonnie drilled her nails into his face, scratching, pulling.  
As if she wanted to peel it off but didn't know where to start.

"No," she shrieked. "Just..keep yours and," she took in a sharp breath. "we're even."

Kai stared up at the fire in her eyes. God. She was like a fucking Catwoman clawing at his face. How wild would she get when he buried himself inside her?

He pressed his mouth on her, his nose crashing against hers, his features covering all of her face.

Bonnie's head felt dizzy. He was giving her too much and she loved it. Ugh.

She grabbed his bare shoulders jumping back on her feet. Kai followed her face down keeping up the kiss. Her hands trailed down his torso. She could feel the firmness against her hand, his muscles responding. Her fingertips pinched his nipples and he took an audible breath turning it into a deep chuckle. Kai's fingers slid through her hair bringing her closer. She pushed at his shoulders parting their lips. Her hands found his belt tugging at it.  
She stared at him as her lips moved without making a sound. Kai arched his eyebrows watching his pants slid down on their own, along with his boxers.

"Show off," he drawled. Bonnie shrugged biting her lip but shit. His erection had poppped out pointing at her. She froze for a moment taking in the curve in the tip.  
It almost touched his belly.

Kai felt the pre-cum threatening to burst out at the sight of her green eyes on his manhood. He focused on taking off her top instead.  
But he had to lean in to pull it completely off her head and it made his tip graze her naked stomach for the first time. Both hissed.

Kai barely held back thrusting his hips into her.

He threw the thin cloth aside climbing out of the pool of pants and boxers around his legs. Bonnie bit her bottom lip noticing his dick moving with him.  
The mushroom head was an inviting pink hypnotizing her. Her fingers tugged down her shorts, her eyes still fixed on his member.

Kai blinked at her bareness. Her thick lips were pressed together, her pink clit calling for his ministrations.

How long was it that someone had taken care of Green Eyes here?

He would gladly take that job.

* * *

Kai met her eyes with a grateful silence. She frowned at the uncharacteristic gesture. Kai taking a moment of appreciation when he could just have her was.. irritating?  
Scary? She couldn't find the right words.

"I'll fuck you until your walls shudder and clench around me," he breathed, his gaze still locked on her clit. "Then I'll unclench them so we can go at it all over again."

Bonnie's eyes widened for a tiny second. But she masked it with a tilt of her head.

"Is that a promise?" she looked at him through her eyelashes.

"Fuck yeah," he nodded his jaw tightening. "It is."

Kai closed the gap his hands grabbing her breasts. If she wasn't breathing through her nose she would be panting right now.

The calmness in Kai's movements made this too intimate speeding up her pulse. His hands moved with him as he knelt down, caressing each spot they passed.  
Bonnie gulped once, twice. She was not used to feel this overwhelming excitement over someone else's hands.  
He placed an open-mouthed kiss on her belly, his tongue swirling inside her belly button. It was almost too much for her system.

Her belly tightened, her body screaming to push him to the floor and jump him already.

Kai licked his way down reaching her pubic bone. Bonnie jerked her hips her fingers finding his neck. His hands hold on to her ass positioning his lips at her inner thigh.

How would she ever get rid of this moment? She felt his hair brush her lips down there and prayed it would not be stuck in her mind. She would need help from another man. One that would make her forget Kai's mouth. Or the way he touched her. His eyes on every spot of her body like a prey.

It shouldn't be hard to replace him.

Kai kissed his way up biting hard when he almost reached her vaginal lips. Bonnie gasped her fingers clutching to his hair. His fingertips teased over her perineum poking her clit on the way before reaching her thighs.

He shoved her legs apart staring at her vaginal lips.

"You can touch, ya know," Bonnie breathed out, her green eyes mocking him.

Kai's chuckle hit her clit making her thrust her hips into his face. He greeted her lips with a lick before throwing one leg over his shoulder.

He slipped out his tongue to lick her all the way from her ass to her front. Bonnie's legs started trembling grateful for the wall behind her.  
He parted his mouth from her lips, his dark eyes finding her face.

"I've so much to show you," he winked. "A lifetime of 90's porn at least."

Bonnie barely registered his words or what they could mean. She could only watch him as he started circling her clitoris with two fingers.  
He dived in again opening his mouth to swallow all of it. She felt his lips and tongue moving against her core in a feverish kiss.  
Bonnie's hands moved to her own hair pulling in frustration. She couldn't believe the head between her legs belonged to Kai Parker.

The guy she had almost set up on fire at first sight was eating her out.

Kai's tongue invaded her with quick strokes.

"Shit," Bonnie gasped banging her head back against the wall. Kai let out a "Mmhh" that vibrated all through her core. She felt her walls letting go, releasing the tension she'd been holding back all at once. Kai tightened his lips around her clit sucking in what was hitting him.

His eyes rolled back taking in the taste of her cum. Plucky Bennett witch, sweet, lethal, tiny, Bonnie was coming in his mouth. It made him moan in delight.

Bonnie let out a set of high pitched noises. The tight hold of Kai's mouth felt like a pinch on her sensitive flesh. Making her pussy pulse like a second heart. She moaned.

He let go of her leg and she closed her eyes at the after shocks. It felt good to support her weight on both feet again.

"Orgasm through cunnilingus," Kai drawled rising to his height. "Check."

* * *

Kai slid two fingers inside her and Bonnie's eyes popped open. She pushed him back removing herself off the wall.

Kai squinted his eyes in question but Bonnie pulled him down kissing him. He groaned when she pushed at his shoulders picking up on the words she didn't say.  
He lied down on the carpet pulling Bonnie with him.

Her softness slid into him, her thighs teasing his cock.

Kai grabbed Bonnie's shoulders and pushed her on the floor hovering above her. Bonnie Fucking Bennett was lying naked under him, her dark curls spread around her head like a fucking Medusa. Kai felt up her entrance watching how her eyelids fell. Her green eyes were stubborn defying his gaze keeping them open halfway.

Even her plush lips down there were wet. He circled it hissing at her cum soaking his own fingers.

He darted out his tongue demonstrating her how he was licking her fluids off his finger. His eyes rolled to the ceiling, his eyebrows furrowed in awe.

"Mhmm, Bonster," he moaned. "Thought it'd taste as salty as you."

He had only said that because he was hoping for a comeback. He was still Kai Parker after all.

Bonnie snorted opening her legs wider.

Kai got on his knees positioning himself between her legs. He inspected Bonnie's pussy as if taking in every detail. With one hand he wiped the fluid on her clit in cirlces. His other pushed two fingers in her entrance. He watched her walls in amazement as they stretched with the invasion of his fingers.  
Bonnie leaned on her elbows, her eyes narrowed on him. She never had any guy staring at her face like that. Let alone her pussy.

Before she could dwell on the thought he curled his fingers inside her walls.

"Ahh, fuck," she blurted lying back down.

Kai pumped through the wetness feeling her weight relaxing on him. He added a third finger growling at her tightness et voilà! Bonnie was all goo.

He had been right. When it came to pleasuring Bonnie Bennett he just knew what to do. Kai licked around her pussy, his tongue dwelling on the firmness of her thighs.

"Say my name, Bonnie," he removed his mouth ramming into her in full speed.

Bonnie bit her lip shaking her head. She closed her eyes blurting out incoherent noises.

Kai groaned retreating his fingers. Her hips thrust forward.

"Say it," he chanted. "C'mon, Bon. Say it."

Bonnie raised her head off the floor meeting his the greed in his gaze.

"No," she spat.

Kai thrust his middle finger into her all the way.

"How about now?" he smiled.

His finger lingered there provoking Bonnie's walls.

"Oh, god," she muttered moving her hips. Kai watched her through lidded eyes.  
She sat up, her hands supporting herself on the floor giving her the speed she needed to ride his finger.

He didn't notice her hand moving towards him until her fingers were gripping his cock. Her palms were warm but her grip fierce.  
Kai closed his eyes focused on pumping inside her until he could hear his finger hitting her inner walls.  
She was so fucking wet his ministrations rewarded him with splashing sounds. Bonnie's fingers started squeezing and stroking him without mercy. Hell-bend on payback.

Kai's free hand held onto the curves of her hips panting.

"Bonnie."

His middle finger picked up speed meeting her thrusts.

Bonnie's other hand moved to his balls fumbling with gentleness. Pre-cum spilled out tainting Bonnie's stroking hand.  
She didn't stop moving it on his cock, her eyes watching his cum in a trance.

Kai's mouth covered hers again his moans hitting the back of her throat. She gasped at the intimate feeling, her hips picking up on pace until he added a second finger.  
Her hand stroked his cum along his shaft, the other squeezing his balls in sync.

Bonnie's body shook with her second climax. She was parting the kiss through her seizures but each time he captured her lips right back.  
Bonnie quickened the stroking pinching him now and then, keen on milking his cock. He kept growling until he was trashing like a fish against her form.

She barely noticed her own voice as she burst out high pitched shrieks.

He leaned in her ear panting her name but she could only chant 'Oh, god's in response, forced to take in the dangerous combo with his dark voice.

She felt the pulse in his cock, the final twitch just when her walls shook her one last time.

Kai came all over her hand, her legs, the floor. His cum burst out of him warming her flesh.

They fell on the floor his weight covering her form. She felt his chest rising up and down against her, sweat and cum a sticky layer between them.  
Her heart was still racing in the aftermath and she raised an elbow covering her eyes.

Kai wanted to have a good laugh for hours. This felt better than the aftermath of any blood rush. She was a fucking vixen.  
All the positions he could try with her made his cock harden again.

Bonnie felt Kai's kisses on her throat and closed her eyes collecting herself. She had let it out of her system. Had come twice. Fin.

Bonnie pushed him off her putting some magic into it. Kai landed on the floor with a thud. The fucking Joker he was, he chuckled shaking his head.

"You wanna switch positions?" he offered.

* * *

Bonnie got up on her feet wrapping the cover on her bed around her form.

"There's a shower in the guest room," she announced walking towards her bathroom.

"But," she stopped in her tracks turning around to nod at the floor. "Clean up first. I don't wanna come near your cum."

Kai grabbed his clothes putting on his boxers.

"No offence but you still have it all over you," he winked.

Bonnie gave him a poisonous smile before walking off to slam the door.

"Need company in there?" Kai shouted grinning.

She opened the door squinting her eyes at him. "Look, Kai. You came, I came. We're done. It will be all business now."

Kai frowned. "You took my virginity and now you're using words like 'we're done'." He widened his eyes grabbing his chest. "Ouch."

"Oh and you know I will have this scar forever, right?" he pointed at the dried blood with her initials. "Kinda feel used, Bon."

Bonnie blinked at him. Confusion flashed over her face. Then, her features softened.

She snorted shaking her head.

"What," Kai drawled squinting his gaze.

"It's just," the laughter shook her body, her fingers clasping the cover around her form. "I imagined it for a second. You. And a virgin."

"I wasn't joking, Bon," his voice was soft but it cut off her amusement.

Her forehead furrowed as she stared at him.

Kai gave her a mere smile and she noticed the serene look in his eyes. His smile wasn't as wide as the ones he gave her while holding back his agenda.

 _Oh, god._

"You're my first cunnilingus and finger-fuck," he winked. "Hopefully, there's more firsts to come."

Kai send her a flying kiss tilting his head as if expecting her to catch it in the air.

"I'll make you come tomorrow," his hands hovered over the cum stain on the floor. It disappeared within a blink of an eye leaving no evidence of his fluids.

"And the day after that and so on," he sing sang as he left the room.

Bonnie just stared after him with her mouth open.

* * *

A/N: This chappy is the result of overwriting a scene and stretching it all over the place. And yeah, I changed the rating


	6. Chapter 6

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Kai picked a spatula serving the fried eggs on the plates. He whistled a melody but the knocking was starting to get on his nerves now.

He turned to the door frowning.

"Take a hint," he muttered. "This is a vamp-free zone."

Damon's face appeared at the kitchen window.

"Why the hell are YOU in there?" he growled through gritted teeth. "Where's Bonnie?"

"She needs rest," Kai shrugged proceeding to serve the bacon. "We didn't get much sleep last night."

The gesture had a degrading vibe. Damon's features were shaking now pushing him right into his famous fits.

"BONNIE," he growled out punching against the walls. "BONNIE!"

Bonnie almost fell on her ass at the noise coming from her porch. Her whole body tensed up as she took in the voice.

She jumped out off bed, put on her jeans shorts and rushed downstairs.

* * *

"DAMON," she hissed from the hall. "Are you crazy?"

Kai smiled leaning against the frame of the kitchen door.

"Nice bra."

Bonnie took a deep breath almost choking on her own saliva. She had almost forgotten about Kai.

His dark hair was tousled, his biceps poking out of the arms of his black T-Shirt. And she hadn't even thought about pulling on a top.

Even now, it didn't bother her.

Kai's lips were pressed together as he stared into her eyes. There was a calmness in him that made it a silent greet.

Ugh. It felt like they were doing this every morning. A domestic routine.

"Invite me in NOW," Damon demanded.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes and Kai just stared at her lips as if hanging on each word that would come out of them.

"Why would I do that?"

"I need an occasion but the friendly neighbourhood psycho gets a free pass?" Damon shouted.

No comeback.

Damon knew that he had to change his tone with her or it'd be useless.

"Please, Bonnie. We need to talk."

* * *

Bonnie crossed her arms letting out a snort. Kai's gaze lingered on her form taking in how the muscles on her stomach moved with that action.

"You need a favour again?" she spat.

It got silent for a while before Damon cleared his throat.

"I couldn't reach you since last night. I got worried, Bonnie."

Bonnie squinted her eyes.

"Nice try, Damon. Here's what I think happened. You screwed up and needed a magical fix. The witch hotline wasn't working. You panicked."

She jutted her chin pushing her bottom lip out like she did when she got angry.

"If you're so worried about my well being, here's an update," she turned her voice into a high pitched story time version.

"Lilly made me kill two men. No worries, I can't even feel remorse over it. She used me and Kai's magic to unleash another bunch of freaks.  
All the while your BFF Enzo was making jokes about snapping Matt's neck."

"Look, Bonnie, I didn't know Lily would-"

But Bonnie cut him off flicking her wrist. The door swung open with a smash, almost falling off the frame.

* * *

"Would do what?" she leaned forward squinting her eyes.

"Force me to help her? Because you sure as hell knew this was one crazy ass plan and asking nicely wouldn't work?"

Damon gritted his teeth.

"I had nothing to DO with it! She promised she wouldn't hurt you. She- she threatened to give Elena the Cure if I got in her way, Bonnie! I couldn't just let her ruin my life."

Bonnie's face froze.

"You didn't tell Elena about the Cure and you did all of this to keep it that way," she shook her head holding her head in her hands.

"That's. That's such a Damon thing to do." She let out a laugh turning her head to the side.

"You were just being Damon. And I trusted you. I feel so stupid."

Damon opened his mouth but her arms snapped forward pulling him inside.

Kai had never seen the effects on a vampire being in a house they didn't get invited to. Damon was panting on the floor crawling on all fours toward Bonnie.

Kai bit in his lip holding back the giddiness he felt inside. If he let it out right now Bonnie would roast his ass.

She stepped on Damon's hand her lips moving. The vampire screamed as magic was eating through his flesh at the contact.

Kai's lips parted watching Bonnie in amazement.  
Channelling her energy had made her sweat and the drops were licking down her throat right into the fabric of her bra.  
After the sweat would cool down her skin, her nipples would be hard, ready for his mouth.

Only question was, would she let him?

The witch took a step back jutting her chin.

Kai showed off his teeth.

This time, Bonnie was inducing the pain from a distance. Hah.

Damon didn't know how Bonnie treated _him_ when it came to torture. She had rubbed herself against Kai's blood soaking her front in it.  
Never minding his sweat or any other fluids of him.

Personal space had not been a part of it.

Damon's eyes widened as he stared at the outcome of Bonnie's magic.

Bare veins and finger bones peeked out on his hand where flesh used to be. His face turned grey through his struggles against the invitation barrier.

"It's Stefan," he choked reaching out for her ankle with his unhurt hand.

"His switch. We-we need to bring him back."

Bonnie scrunched up her face dark veins shooting across her cheeks.

"I'm sure Momma Salvatore would be willing to help," she shook off his hold. "You did all this backstabbing in her name, right?"

Damon's spared hand rose in its own, his fingernails trembling forward for escape.

The vampire clenched his teeth whimpering in pain, only low shrieks coming out of his throat.

Bonnie tilted her head.

One by one his fingernails shot off. Damon screamed, his features jerking. Blood splashed through the air.

The vampire's form trembled into a fetus position.

Red stream hit an invisible barrier around Bonnie's form, ushered to rain on the floor.

Each finger nail was stuck in the wall like darts leaving traces of blood behind them.

* * *

Kai sucked in his bottom lip crossing his arms. He had never even dared dreaming of this.

The pool of spilled blood had left Bonnie and him untouched. Kai rubbed his hands together closing his eyes.

Bonnie Bennett was taking this alliance to heart.

Bonnie tapping the powerful anger inside her could only work in his favour. He needed her isolated from all these Schmucks.

They got in the way of Bonnie Bennett taking full access to her potential. She was not a magic supply.  
Someone they turned to for help and then blamed for the outcome of their own lack of brains. She was a fucking Bennett.

And those little fucks expected her to babysit their centuries old asses.

* * *

Damon was a sweaty pile of meat on the ground, his skin as grey as ash.

A pile of blood dropped where his nails used to be, the flesh there hollowed out by the force of her magic.

Bonnie flicked her wrist and the nails shot off the wall again sliding back into Damon's flesh.

The vampire turned on his face muffling a cry against the floor.

Bonnie crouched down beside him, her hands on each of her knee.

"Things changed, Damon," she squinted her eyes, her voice cold. "I'm doing things my way now."

Damon coughed his voice coming out as a cracked whisper.

"With _him?"_

Kai frowned in offence tilting his head.

Bonnie shrugged, the corners of her lips sliding down to a grimace.

"Yeah."

Damon's body swirled out of the hall again and was slammed on the porch. He rolled down the stairs until he lied on the yard like road kill catching his breath.

"Bonnie, wait," he shouted as the door was closing.

"What about Elena? She blames herself for what happened to my brother. She needs you."

Bonnie scoffed at his words.

Mybrother. Elena. When it was always just about him. Damon.

"She's all yours," Bonnie's eyes glistened as her magic shut the door with a mere CLICK.

* * *

"Denailing?" Kai pushed himself off the frame nodding. "I'm definitely keeping that one."

Bonnie wiped at her eyes and Kai's gaze narrowed.

He didn't catch the sight of a tear but was the impact of the ritual fading already? It wouldn't surprise him that the effect wasn't forever.

"I made some late-late-brunch," Kai grabbed his phone out of his back pocket to check on the display. 4 pm.

"What's that?" She asked following him as he strolled back into the kitchen.

Kai snapped a finger and the contents of the plates were as warm as they had been before the nuiscance had knocked.

"Fried eggs and grilled cheese for you," he rushed past her with the plates serving them on the dinner table.

Bonnie watched him disappear into the kitchen again to return with two cups of coffee.

"I know for a fact that you don't like bacon," he winked setting the cups on the table.

Kai sat down claiming the plate with the eggs and bacon to himself.

Bonnie's eyebrows shot up taking the place opposite of him. He knew so many details about her life without her ever telling him.

"You watching us for months in that Prison World?" she took her fork pointing at him, widening her eyes in hysteria.

"Still creepy."

"I wasn't just being Casper the Friendly Ghost," Kai tilted his head squinting his eyes at her. "I did help you complete that crossword."

She tilted her head in response lifting her eyebrows.

"How about," Kai mimicked her shifting to a high pitched voice.

"Thank you, Kai. I'd never get past all these 90's pop culture questions without you. Damon was always busy crying on my pancakes."

Bonnie focused back on her plate picking on it with her fork. Kai fell silent but she felt his eyes on her.

* * *

"So how was it?"

She looked up raising a brow at his deep stare.

"Excuse me?"

Kai put another load into his mouth talking through the munching.

"Ya know, all that fumbling upstairs. Any feedback? Complaints? Suggestions?"

His face seemed so focused as he munched while keeping eye contact, deep lines of concentration appearing on his forehead.

It made Bonnie laugh.

Maybe it was just the aftermath of her blood rush bursting out of her.  
She covered her mouth shutting her eyes as her upper body bend forward in her seizure-like trembling.

Kai's face relaxed taking in her wide smile and the glistening green in her eyes. He chuckled as it made her lean towards the table.

But soon he caught sight of the top of her breasts and his 100-Watt smile dimmed down.

Was Bonnie Bennett aware what a fox she was?  
Her smooth skin, the green eyes, the dark curls teasing her shoulders in combination with that blue black bra and the sweaty flesh?

He could eat her up whole.

She let out one last snort running a hand through her hair. "Just don't remind me of your V-card next time and we'll be fine."

Kai stopped munching.

"Next time?"

Bonnie's eyelids shut halfway, her green eyes staring at him in a laziness that rumbled its way to the head of his manhood.

"Yeah," she breathed out. "But go sleep around first."

Kai frowned. "Why would I do that?"

She shrugged spinning the fork in her hold. "I don't know. It feels weird."

Kai scoffed.

"Because it's what your Hello Kitty Club kept telling you? Because I'm a guy? Because it should be the girl with the V card and any other option is against the norm?"

"NO," she hissed getting up.

"Because this should be just our stress ball. A fling that stops the day we put down the Heretics."

She left the room leaving Kai to his plate.

"Did I pressure you into anything else?" he shouted after her.

* * *

Kai let out a growl swiping the dishes off the table. The breaking sounds of porcelain echoed through the living room.

When Kai raised off the chair, hands grabbing the table he closed his eyes for a moment and retreated them.  
This would be the way to make her run back to her stupid gang of bloodsuckers. He needed to fucking calm down.

Kai mumbled a spell before letting out a roar that bent his torso forward shaking his fists in his tantrum.

His mouth gaped open in a way his jaw pulsed in response. Once it was over his eyes flew open a deep breath escaping his lips.

He reversed the soundproof spell and felt his pulse turning back to normal.

* * *

Bonnie uncrossed her arms taking in the green of the backyard.

The oak tree was right in the middle offering a shady spot. She walked up kneeling into the grass that went high enough to poke against her thighs, neglected for so long.  
Her hands leaned against the bark and she felt the fresh tingling of earth and water rush through her. All part of the package of mother earth.

The words her Grams said about their connection to it rang in her ears. She almost expected to see her when she turned around flopping down against the old tree.  
The roughness of the bark felt comforting against the skin that wasn't covered by her bra.

She watched her house from that spot wondering what Kai was up to in there.

Did he take off to the spot of the portal?

Where they had performed the ritual?

But they had agreed that it would only put them in danger. Waiting at the other end of the portal for a bunch of Heretics they had no idea how to kill.

This waiting game was all they got.

She realized this was somehow bigger than a Bonnie-smitten Kai that had nothing else to do.  
1994!Kai wouldn't take risks in this Heretic drama.

Maybe this was Kai's way to prove himself as a coven leader. Taking responsibilities in his coven's name, putting down the bad guys that escaped their prison.  
Just the way he had a few months ago.

* * *

Bonnie stared up at the green branches. Was this a permanent thing? Kai being a new leaf?

"It's peculiar."

She registered the male voice but when she turned her head there was no one there.

"That words of a Bennett witch and a Gemini leader are relevant to release us," the voice surrounded her until a man with dirty blond hair appeared right in front of her.

"As if nature is having faith in the actions of these two," he smiled taking in her bra before focusing back on her face.

"If a Bennett AND the Gemini leader are agreeing on something it must be an undoubtful truth after all."

He put his hands in the pockets of his black suit pants.

"If you're asking me, the balance of nature puts too much weight on the shoulders of you witches. You're too judgemental, self-righteous. Not that I don't relate.  
I was one once. Not as known as a Bennett or Gemini. But a witch nonetheless."

Bonnie squinted her eyes getting on her feet.

"What do you want?"

"Many things and eating you to the bone is one of them," he sniffed the air, his voice conversational as if talking about the weather.

"But Lilly wants to invite you to our Welcome Party and call a truce."

Bonnie got up to her feet jutting her chin and the man frowned.

"I forgot to introduce myself, haven't I? I'm Malcolm."

* * *

Bonnie eyed his offered hand.

"And you are Bonnie," he finished with a smile. "Lilly told me about you."

She narrowed her eyes and Malcolm panted cupping his head.

Aneurysm and Heretics? Huh. Some old tricks were still working.

But Malcolm's arm shot forward to her shoulders pulling her to him. It felt like someone was peeling off her skin.

With each fade of her magic her spine rattled. Bonnie kept the eye contact gritting her teeth through her groans. He smiled as her eyes narrowed.

CLING

Malcolm's eyes widened as blood streamed down the corner of his mouth.

Her eyes shut by instinct as another stream of blood hit her face painting her front in red.

She blinked at the knife poking out of his throat before she realized that wasn't the whole show.  
The knife sawed against flesh and bone until Malcolm's head landed between the grass, his body collapsing on her feet.

* * *

The witch heard his voice from a distance without making out his words until she noticed the scruff and his lips moving.

"Bon?"

Bonnie kicked Malcolm's headless body off her feet walking straight to the door.

"I need a shower."

Kai's gaze followed her as she paused in front of the house.

"We need to get rid of the Heretic," she mumbled with her back to him. "Lily's planning on a truce. They can't find out yet."

"No biggie. I'll take care of that."

Bonnie's blood-painted face peeked at him over her shoulder. "And thank you, Kai."

Kai's face stiffened giving her a nod. "Told you I got your back."

"Maybe I won't let your corpse rot in a junk yard after all," She gave him a small smile.

Kai let out a chuckle watching her disappear inside.

* * *

Kai Parker held the phone between his ear and his shoulder while proceeding the work.

"Hey, Bonster," he stuffed the last pieces of the Heretic into the deep freezer. "Miss me already?"

He had spent half an hour sawing off several limbs so they fit in the damn thing.

Bonnie let out a groan.

"Where are you?"

"In the basement," he mumbled smirking as he saw he could finally close the freezer without any trouble.

"Taking care of it like I promised. Oh, and you got frozen beer all over your freezer. No worries, though. I used a spell for that. Bon? Hellooo?"

Kai frowned looking at the display when something hit his neck.

SLAP.

"You put a headless corpse in my freezer?"

Bonnie's eyes were wide as she let out a huff in disbelief.

"You weren't using this one so," Kai glared at her rubbing his neck.

Bonnie lost it pushing at his chest with her bare hands and slapping it but Kai's iron grip stopped her actions.  
The minute he grabbed both of her hands her eyes went up on their own to meet his.

"I don't want a corpse in my basement like some," she trailed off.

"Freak?" Kai raised his eyebrows.

"It's our best shot, Bon. There's a reason Creepy British Guy here's met you in the backyard. This house has protection spells all over it. Won't let him in.  
The minute we take Headless Guy out of this house we'll be under their radar. I bet all Heretics share some magical link. Probably one of the reasons those five survived that long."

Bonnie's forehead merely furrowed, her green eyes still on him.

"Let go of my hands," she mumbled.

She moved her hands out of his grip but Kai pulled her against him making her body bump into his torso. A curl clutched her face covering one eye.

He felt her chest rising and falling against him, her tilted head not giving any of it away.

"Let go of my hands," she breathed again. The curl in her face trembled.

"Oooh-kay."

* * *

But before Kai could keep his word she was leaning up to his throat leaving soft kisses.

Her palms pressed against his stomach moving up in tenderness. As if she was taking her time to explore his muscles with her bare hands.

"Bon," he breathed out sneaking a hand into her hair. The other found her waist squeezing her flesh.

Bonnie took a sharp inhale. Her hands warmed Kai's chest until she found his shoulders digging her fingers into them.

He felt her lips on his adam's apple sliding south. Her curls teasing his neck in her movements.

Bonnie nibbled at his skin until Kai's head bent down to capture her lips with his.

She clutched his neck, her tiny form melting into him.

Kai's lips pressed against hers compressing their faces into one.

She felt his hand squeezing her waist, the other locking her skull into the kiss. Bonnie's shoulders winced.

He was always giving her too much.

And yet..

She sighed nuzzling his neck, her fingers pulling at a few strains of hair.

..she let herself drown in it.

Kai devoured Bonnie's lips and the they moved against his in a matching fire, keen on keeping up with him.

Their lips rubbed at each other. Flesh nibbling at flesh.

His mouth took her bottom lip prisoner licking and biting, her own sucking in his upper lip.

Each time his scruff rubbed against her lips Bonnie's palms moved further down his back and the caress was killing him.  
Kai's body roared at the tenderness of Bonnie Bennett. The same woman that had killed him.

The softness belonged to the same hands that could make him bleed.

Their mouths parted with a plopping sound neither of them cared about.  
Their half lidded gazes were locked as both panted filling their lungs with air again.

Kai took a few short breaths until he dived back in grunting into her mouth. Bonnie's tongue tickled his as his lips were possessed by his hunger.

She felt her magic sizzling out of her leaving her dizzy and breathless. Kai moaned inhaling her gasps.

Her warmth hit him as if his brain was on the trip of its life. He felt her power tingle his insides rushing through him with lightning speed.

He squeezed her ass, his fingers trembling in awe. Even her powers had the taste of bitter-sweet magic. A burned sugar taste like caramel.

She winced again, her hands kneading his crotch in her revenge act. Kai grunted thrusting his hips in her hold.

He was still siphoning from her in little stings. And yet it felt nothing like Malcolm's brutal magic tap.

Bonnie leaned her head back biting her lip.

* * *

"We can take this upstairs," her hand found his tugging. "But it will be all business afterwards. Like last time."

Kai gazed in her eyes nodding. "Still a fling. Got that by now."

She smiled walking past him.

"Good. Follow me."

Bonnie rushed up the stairs and Kai was taking two at a time grabbing her sides each time he caught up.

She dodged his hands biting the inside of her cheeks. But Kai knew by all her jerking how ticklish she was.

By the time they reached the ground floor she couldn't control her giggles.

"Bon?"

Bonnie's smile faded taking in the man in front of her.

Matt was a brick, his shoulders mirroring the tenseness in his face.

"We need to talk," he muttered sending Kai a quick glare. Kai held up his head frowning in mockery.

* * *

"Elena has a plan but we need magic for that to work out," Matt sighed.

"I'm sorry, Matt," Bonnie shook her head grabbing his arm. His gaze slid down before meeting her eyes again.

Opposite the occupied love seat, Kai squinted his eyes at the two but went back to his pack of chips munching while trying to control his frown.  
He was half-lying half-sitting across the armchair his legs dangling down its end.

"It's Elena," Matt frowned at her as if she had grown a second head.

"She needs us. If Stefan doesn't get his humanity back she'll blame herself for every single death. For all eternity."

Bonnie retreated her hand to cover her eyes.

"Don't expect me to run to Stefan's aid when there's something bigger happening here."

Matt scrunched up his face in disgust.

"Bigger? What's that mean? We're our only family, Bon. Nothing bigger than that."

Bonnie's hands slipped down as she stared at him with her mouth agape.

"I KNOW, MATT," her yell turned into a dry laugh. "You know, I died a few times for you guys. But there are things going on I can't tell you. I need to do this my way."

Matt shook his head.

"Save it, Bon. Ever since that night with Lily 'N Enzo. I wanted to tell you but I thought Expression had you worse back then. You're Bonnie after all. You could fight it."

He got up to his feet glaring at Kai.

"But hell, you've changed. You should never made that deal with the devil. Whatever's on his agenda it'll spoil you."

Bonnie stepped up beside him.

"This. Is me taking my OWN actions. You're still my friend, Matt but I can't have you in this fight."

Matt rushed out slamming the door behind him. Bonnie stood there with her fists unclenched staring into empty space.

* * *

"We don't need him, ya know," Kai bubbled with his mouth full of chips.

"He's human, annoying and talking down to you. Can't have rednecks in our Cool Kids squad. Or third wheels."

Bonnie's eyebrows shot up as she gave him an are-you-serious look.

 _Yes._ He finally got a reaction from her.

Kai winked disposing the pack of chips on the armchair as he rose to his feet.

"I just don't want him anywhere near the Heretics," she muttered. "Doesn't mean he's not one of the few people I'd die for."

Kai's jaw ticked at her words. He closed the gap to the couch within a few steps. His fingers captured her chin as he bent down and pressed his lips on hers.

Bonnie's hands found his chest. Instead of shoving him away in her shocked state, she felt up his torso.

He had annoyed her with his constant munching and hostility toward Matt.  
But her mind was humming, sending signals through her body that this was what she'd been missing since leaving the basement.

He shoved his tongue against hers giving her a taste of the salty chips. Before Bonnie knew, her back hit the couch with Kai climbing up, never breaking the kiss.  
When her tongue brushed something hard under his, he grinned shoving the piece of chips he'd been storing there into her mouth.

He sealed his deal with a kiss.

Bonnie's eyes fluttered open as she chewed on the offer while feeling his lips on hers.

She knew she was swallowing his saliva along with the chips and from the half-lidded look he was giving her he had to know it as well.

This was fucking crazy. She shoved at his shoulders.

"Found this on the porch," she fumbled inside the back pocket of her jeans which only made her buck her hips. Kai grinned pushing at her hip bones.

"It's an invitation to the Welcome Party tomorrow night," she glared at his actions as her hand sneaked out from behind reaching the envelope to him.

"They don't know about Malcolm yet."

Kai took the invitation off her hands smirking down at her. "Ooh-kay."

He tossed it aside without sparing another look at it.

* * *

"Kai, we have to discuss our roles in th-ere," her voice hitched as Kai leaned down to kiss her neck.

"We'll manage," he mumbled against her skin.

"We're good at shady stuff. Partners in crime. Undercover agents. Bonnie and Kai. Pick one."

He pulled down the straps of her top his mouth moving down her breast bone.  
Bonnie's fingers sneaked through his hair throwing her head back.

"No comments when they throw in Malcolm," she warned breathing out the words at once.

Kai bit in her braless nipple. "Got it- ahh," he groaned when Bonnie pulled at his hair.

He tugged down her top and Bonnie abandoned his hair freeing her arms off the straps.

The top was rolled down to her hip leaving her nipples bare. Kai took in the roundness of her breasts, just the handful he needed.  
He loved how they fitted in his hands, how her nipples teased his palms.

She took in a sharp breath when Kai brushed his lips along the curves.

Bonnie could feel his eyelashes tickling her skin. Right above the scratches of his scruff. It made her smile her finger tips moving to his forehead.  
He grinded his nose against her breasts inhaling as if taking her scent to memory. His fingers slipped inside her panties stroking her sensitive flesh.

Bonnie pushed herself up to a sitting position and Kai blinked, forced to rise his head.

She stood up on her knees mirroring his position as she dealed with his belt and zipper pulling down his jeans with ease.

His cock slid out hitting her hand. She licked her lips capturing it in her palm squeezing.

* * *

Kai swallowed his eyes drilling into hers the way they had been in that cave.  
It was only now when Bonnie saw the same hunger in the dilated pupils that she knew:

He really had wanted to fuck her all along.

Her lady parts tingled. Flashes of the moment she had felt the ascendant against his chest creeped in. And then some of the scenarios that hunted her dreams back then.  
Kai pushing her on the dinner table and fucking her, both screaming as one, their sweaty bodies rubbing at each other until Damon came in shouting for them to stop.

In 1994, she had tried to take those dreams off her mind the minute she woke up.

Maybe now was the time to embrace it all.

With a snip of Kai's fingers both her top and pants were gone.

Bonnie checked on her red panties for confirmation turning her wide eyes back to him. He cupped her face kissing her lips until both parted breathing heavily.

With each pant that left their lips he placed a peck on hers, his cock sliding in and out of her grip each time he leaned in.

"Hey, there Bonnie's nipples," he tilted his head brushing his thumb over the hardened pit. "Missed me?"

She wanted to make a remark about how much she wanted him to shut up. But his thumb was hovering above the hardened tips now barely touching.

Bonnie shuddered.

His other hand pulled down her red panties. And just when Bonnie reached to help she felt his lips on her belly kissing down to her waist band.  
His teeth locked around the cloth assisting his hand to peel the panties off her skin.

Bonnie jumped when his teeth grazed her hip bone.

It felt so surreal she had to stare down and take in Kai's head moving down her thighs. His breath, his scruff, his lips all of his touches hit her all at once.

Bonnie pushed at his shoulders until he lied down straddling him. Palms on his, torso she chanted off his shirt under his dark stare.  
Bonnie made sure she didn't come near his erection as she removed the panties off her ankles. Kai grunted.

Each of her movements rubbed her clit against his bare stomach, mixing his sweat with her wetness.

When Bonnie stared down at him, panties in her fist, he was smirking lazily. It annoyed her enough to act by reflex and throw her panties in his face.  
Kai chuckled rubbing it against his nose.

"You smell like you're ready to fuck," he hummed.

"Says the virgin," Bonnie pulled it back from him but he started chanting and the red piece of cloth disappeared.

To god knows where.

"Like I said, Bon. I had my fair share of 90's porn and a lot of free time to project."

Kai dug his fingers in her ass cheeks pulling her down to his hard length. His thumbs were caressing her hips all the while appreciating each bone.  
Bonnie felt Kai's tip hitting her bottom and took a deep breath.

She had never slept with a virgin guy.  
And she definitely didn't want to risk him putting his huge member in the wrong hole, so she wouldn't be able to sit on her ass for weeks.

Bonnie grabbed Kai's erection feeling its weight in her hand. He narrowed his eyes watching her like a hawk.

She placed the mushroom head at her entrance bucking her hips to rub herself against it.

"Fuck," Kai grunted crashing his hips into her. His cock slid through her grip with his thrust, the mere hold of her fingers guiding it inside her.

"Mhm," Bonnie closed her eyes as it stretched her opening through the wetness with ease. Her mouth formed an O when the tip hit her wall.

Kai's fingers reached between her ass cheeks kneading, squeezing as if he was warming them up that way. Because he had to put his fingers somewhere.  
Because Bonnie's walls were around his dick to the hilt, clasping him in the warmth of her wetness.

She was driving him nuts.

"Bonnie," Kai gritted his teeth.

He moved his hard-on out again and thrust in until the tip of his cock stretched the end inside her, his balls pressed deep against her flesh.

Bonnie threw her head back her breasts standing up, nipples pointing to the ceiling like a goddess.

"You feel-FUCK," Kai's eyelids fluttered open fighting to take in that scene.

"Ditto," Bonnie moaned as her hands moved to her hair pulling it heaven-ward.

She moved her hips in circles around his length. Kai's eyes widened in awe as her curves moved like a snake. She was fucking dancing on him with his cock inside her.

His hands snapped to her breasts holding them in his grip of greed.

Her magic sizzled under his touch meeting his. Sweat shot all over her breasts, the intensity of their powers heating up Kai's skin.

Bonnie moaned at the warmth of his hands, her own palms stroking over them. The way he watched her shot goosebumps all over her body.  
His panting was music to her ears and she smirked at him leaning down to swallow them in a kiss.

Kai's tongue shoved at hers and this time Bonnie took in his taste of salty chips with a sigh.

When she was pulling back, his lips were greedy clinging to her and releasing her flesh with a deep smooching sound.  
Kai's form raised with her, his hands around her form as they were sitting up. His dark gaze bored in her eyes, his breath hitting her face.

She gave him a small smile as her hands clung to his shoulders grinding on his cock. Her hips picked up riding it, pulling his length in and out with quick movements.

Fuck. Kai Parker, former-enemy, now ally and self-crowned Gemini coven leader was inside the depths of Bonnie Bennett, the plucky witch.

Kai rested his face against her, his mouth opening wide around her breasts. Bonnie cried out at the contact.  
His lips had siphoned her nipples but it was less painful with her magic bursting out of her. As if her body was begging to be drained by him.

The room was filled with the noises of her drenched walls hitting against his cock, Bonnie's moans and the sucking noises of Kai's mouth.  
His grip around her back tightened as he topped her thrusts with his deep ones.

Bonnie squealed.

Her magic shot out of her aiming the windows. She gasped at the cracking sound but Kai was quick to siphon the traitorous powers that hovered above her skin.  
He moaned as her essence flooded his system. This time her powers didn't taste like bitter-sweet caramel. They didn't have a taste at all.  
They were fire rushing through him, heating him up from the inside making his cells roar. None of his trips had ever made him feel this alive.

Kai bit in her nipple before letting her breast slide out of his mouth.

"Fuck, Bonnie," he groaned. "I can't take this anymore."

His seed begged for release splashing her insides. But he hushed it with a simple spell taking things to hand before it was too late.

* * *

Kai threw Bonnie on her back pinning her down by her waists. Bonnie huffed in disapproval her breasts bouncing at the harshness of the impact.

"This is your first time, K-AI," her hiss turned into a squeal as he started to ram into her. "Let me- AHH KAI. Let me ride YOU."

Kai could only grunt in response.

"Kaii," Bonnie's voice cracked turning into a set of screams. Kai's eyes were filled with hysteria as he kept ramming.

"Yes," he growled picking up his pace. "Say my name, baby."

Bonnie's shoulders were shaking from his movements her legs crossing on his ass as she gave up her protests.

Her hips bucked against him meeting his brutal thrusts with a hunger that shook her body in squeals.  
She fought against her trembling focused on taking his cock with all the strength she had left.

Kai felt the rush in his manhood again and before she noticed he chanted his second spell to prevent spilling his load.

Bonnie raised her head in her last defiance staring into his eyes with laziness.

Her legs drifted farther apart.

Kai growled thinking of the times she must have done that for another guy.  
He grabbed her thighs pushing them against the end of the couch as he pounded inside her in a new angle.

Bonnie shrieked chanting his name without a pause. He was so big that each thrust was shaking her walls, his pre-cum spilling down her thighs.

"Kai, Kai, Kai, Kai," she chanted her eyes rolling back, barely agape.

Kai thrust his hips for dear life, his balls hitting her as she was taking his cock deep inside her tight warmth.

"Bon, Bon, Bon, Bon," he burst out feeling the merciless scratches of her nails on his ass. The warmth of his blood painted her fingertips smudging his cheeks in red.

Kai pushed himself deep in as his load splashed inside her, hitting her walls in his sighs.

"Bonnie. Here I come."

Bonnie moaned as he pushed out, her eyes watching him in a sweet laziness. Even his last fucked up announcement couldn't ruin her mood now.

"Do you know any after-pill spells?" she giggled as her head fell back.

Kai smiled leaning in to nibble at her lips.

"Mhmm," he sighed. "I hope that means I'm the first witch to get inside you."

Bonnie met his tongue hooking her arms around his neck. He was giving too much into the kiss again, the room filled with smooching sounds.  
But somehow it was the thing about him that warmed up her insides now. She nuzzled his neck and then it hit her what she was doing.

Her hands slipped as if being siphoned through the touch keen on parting their lips.

"My last boyfriend was kind of a hunter, though," she frowned tilting her head.

Kai closed his eyes, his fingers sliding inside her wet folds.

"Hey, what're doing ?"

Kai frowned in concentration pushing his fingers all the way inside.

Bonnie gasped.

"Your Grams never had the magic version of the Bees and Birds talk with you?"

"I wasn't planning on sleeping with a witch back then," she hissed back slapping his chest.

Kai chuckled.

"There's many spells for it and this one's the only one that can be used right after, without waiting another 12 hours," he trailed off as his eyes shut, his lips whispering a chant.

Bonnie wanted to say something about his wide knowledge when it came to spells but her mind trailed off as she felt his magic pulsing inside her walls.  
She took a sharp breath as it crawled deeper inside, tickling up to her stomach. Then it hit her. He'd practically spent most of his teenage years in a Magic Scriptorium.  
No better way to learn all kinds of spells.

"There's that," Kai mumbled kissing her while bending his fingers inside her.

Bonnie's back arched.

"Okay that one was so not part of it," she moaned.

Kai pulled back winking. "Yeah, but it felt great, huh? Every spell needs a push a la Malachai."

Bonnie scrunched up her face into a cold smile. "Thanks, I guess"

* * *

Bonnie hopped off the couch not bothering to search for clothes as she swung her hips upstairs.  
There was no way she would spent another second with his cum inside her.

"Oh, by the way, I don't have anything to wear for that freak show tomorrow night," Kai sank against the couch.

Bonnie froze on the stairs.

"Mei neither," she sighed. "I can't believe I'm saying this but. We need to go shopping." She rushed up the stairs as she remembered her nakedness.

"Just give me five minutes."

Kai chuckled at the ceiling, her magic still rushing through him.

"I fucked Bonster to orgasm and I still didn't wake up," he shouted when he heard the shower go off. There was no way she would hear him now anyway.

Even if this was an unusual long dream. Or some twisted illusion to torture him. He had felt Bonnie Bennett pulsing around his cock.  
He had made her come with his own equipment. Alright, he had a little magical help at holding back his load but still.

Best way to lose his V-Card.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! Next chapter will be about Bonnie and Kai at the Welcome Party where they meet the Heretics, Enzo, Julian and Lily.


End file.
